The winner takes it all
by charoulla
Summary: The winner takes it all, The loser standing small, Beside the victory that's her destiny. Troy and Gabriella are married but their marriage is falling apart because of his cheating. Will they be able to save their marriage, and remember their love?
1. Chapter 1

**At first I would like to thank everyone for supporting me, for taking the time to review my stories and for adding me to their favorite authors and my stories at your favorites! It's a huge honor! And I would also want to say a HUGE sorry to everyone for abandoning my High School Wasn't Meant To Last Forever story... Inspiration left me on that one, but I promise that I'll try to continue it or rewrite it at some point**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**This is an idea that's been turning in my mind for quite some time, but I'll see how it goes... I'm posting the first chapter as a test to see how it goes, and if I get enough reviews I will continue it, or else if I see that it's not worth it I'll just leave it here. So, I would really appreciate it if you guys told me what you think about it after you read it. Whether I should continue it or not to bother with it!**

**Rated M for future sexual references  
**

_  
I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play  
_

Gabriella Montez was seated in her spacious living room's couch, her head resting on the back of the couch, her eyes closed... She got up and looked at the big table set for two in the dining room that was linked to the living room. Everything was perfect... The lights were dimmed, with the light of candles giving a romantic atmosphere to the whole setting she had created... A romantic dinner made for her and her husband of three years, Troy Bolton... Gabriella sighed before she took the carefully placed bottle of red wine on Troy's side of the table and poured herself a glass, bringing it to her painted red lips... Once again he sent her a message the last moment that he wouldn't be home until late. Once again he forgot yet another promise he made... Another anniversary that he forgot...

_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small_

_Beside the victory_

_That's her destiny_

Gabriella shook her head before glancing at the so nicely set table one last time shaking her head bitterly... Here she was... A 25 year old woman, standing in the middle of her living room in her huge LA mansion. Alone... Where was her husband someone might ask? Well, his usual excuses were "I had basketball practice" or "I was out with the guys" or "Sorry I had a meeting". But a woman with Gabriella's IQ wasn't so stupid to believe that... She knew that her husband was cheating on her... He cheated on her more than once! Apparently fame had gotten into Troy Bolton's head, so much that he forgot everything. How much he loved his wife for example, or how important their relationship was to him...

_  
I was in your arms  
Thinking i belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But i was a fool  
Playing by the rules _

Troy and Gabriella met when they were 16... Gabriella and her mother used to travel a lot because of her mother's job... After her father's death, Maria Montez had to take on everything, in order to raise her only daughter and offer her a decent life... That's what her late husband would want her to do! So when the chance for a good job appeared with a decent amount of money, but with a lot of traveling, Maria had no choice but to take it... She knew that all this moving around was hard on Gabriella, since she couldn't really make real friends... Every summer they moved, and every autumn she found herself in a new school, with new teachers to get used to, a new house to settle in and new people around her...

All that changed though... After a New Year's Eve where she met Troy at a snow lodge, where she went with her mother for the holidays, as an apology gift kind of for moving again, Gabriella's mom was transferred in Albuquerque.. But this time she promised her daughter, that they wouldn't move until she graduated... Imagine Gabriella's surprise when she met the same boy she sang with at the ski lodge! And they started from there... After both starring together at Twinkle Town, after some drama of course, since their friends found it hard to accept that they both found a passion in singing, the two became an item...

They were East High's golden couple! Troy and Gabriella, together forever... The perfect couple! The two would never break up, they would never part... That's why it came as a shock when Gabriella left her beloved school, and left Troy behind, before graduation or the Senior's Spring Musical, because of her early admission in Stanford... She was heartbroken... For leaving everyone and everything behind for yet another time in her life. For leaving HIM behind! But Troy couldn't just let her walk out of his life like that! That's why he drove all the way to Stanford to get her and bring her back to East High for the Musical, since they wouldn't make it on time for the prom...

That was the night they became one... The first time they made love... The night she would still remember no matter how many years passed... Everything was just so sweet and innocent back then and so full of love! And of course many of those nights followed since now they didn't have the distance problem anymore, or the prospect of breaking up in college... Troy had decided to decline the scholarship he was offered from the University of Albuquerque for basketball, and took the one Berkeley gave him. For basketball AND acting! Gabriella was in Stanford doing her Law degree, and only a few miles separated the couple, that met every weekend, and sometimes they would meet earlier than that, since they couldn't stand being away from each other for long...

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should i complain. _

It wasn't until Junior year of college that Troy decided that he couldn't live without her, that he couldn't imagine his life without Gabriella... And that's when he proposed to her... He had planned every single detail, he wanted everything to be perfect for the woman that he hoped, would agree to be his for the rest of their lives... And she did! They went to a restaurant famous for it's romantic atmosphere and view of the city, that was also known for the many proposals made there... It was just perfect for it after all! So when he had told her where they were going, Gabriella almost had a heart attack... She was prepared for everything! So when she saw him that night, dressed in a black suit and tie, getting up from his seat, going around the table, taking her hand on his and kneeling in front of her she was out of words... Her heart was beating so loud and fast that Gabriella thought it would seriously pop out of her chest! Troy took out of his pocket the small velvet box and revealed the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen... **"Gabriella... All this time we are together, these years... Has been the most beautiful years of my life, because you were in it... And I want you to be in it forever and ever! What I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me? And be mine forever?" **

Gabriella could still remember every single word... The minute she heard the words coming out of his mouth she nodded speechless... She whispered a breathless yes to him before pulling him to her and kissing him, trying to fit all the love she had for him in that single kiss... She wanted to marry him more than anything! And who wouldn't? He was the most sweet and caring, and amazing and sexy man in the whole world! And she was lucky he chose her to share his life with! A year later after graduation from college, at the age of 22 they got married, in a beautiful ceremony that their friends and families still remembered to this very day...

_But tell me does she kiss_

_Like i used to kiss you?_

_Does it feel the same_

_When she calls your name?_

_Somewhere deep inside_

_You must know i miss you_

_But what can i say_

_Rules must be obeyed_

It was THAT anniversary they were supposed to celebrate tonight... The day he proposed to her, and she promised to be his for her rest of her life... But once again for the last year, he forgot... After graduation he was offered quite a few jobs... Both in the acting field AND the basketball field. And they were both things he loved... So he played professional basketball and shoot some commercials and got small parts in movies when the basketball seasons were over... And he slowly gained fame... Bigger deals, bigger parts, fans that admired him and Gabriella was there to support him all the way, while trying to establish a career for herself in one of the biggest law firms in California as well...

For the first two years of their marriage everything was perfect... They were madly in love, just like the first time they laid eyes on each other... They were even discussing the possibility of having a baby, since the time was right for both of them... But all that changed suddenly... Troy started changing... Working a lot, traveling a lot, and barely being home... The first fights starter as well between the couple, since he suddenly had a problem with everything, he became more demanding... His newly found fame was blinding him, it was changing him...

And it wasn't long before he cheated on his wife for the first time... He felt amazing guilt afterward of course... He still loved Gabriella, more than life itself, but the sense of power he had, and the feeling of all those girls admiring him, willing to do everything for a few moments with him, it all made him repeat it, again and again... Those girls meant nothing... He loved his wife, but come on! He was 24 and only been with his wife! Well, not anymore anyway... But he always returned home to her... To the familiar and sweet sense of his wife...

Gabriella was aware of the fact that her husband repeatedly cheated on her! She could smell them on him every time he laid next to her on the bed, every time he made love to her... But she never confronted him about it. As long as he came home to her every time, he was hers... She loved him too much to let him go... And if keeping him required her pretending to be blind for his cheating then she was willing to do that... But as much as she refused to accept it, they had fallen apart... She used to read him like an open book, she used to know exactly what he was thinking! But not anymore... This was not the Troy she knew and loved... The Troy she knew never forgot important dates, never shouted at her, always stood by her side... But now he was absent... Sometimes she felt that he was just the one paying the bills in the house anymore... And that their house was the place to come wherever one of his adventures ended... But still... Gabriella pretended that everything was alright, that she didn't know, and she was trying hard. To get her husband back... To be the only one for him again!

_The judges will decide_

_The likes of me abide_

_Spectators of the show_

_Always staying low_

_The game is on again_

_A lover or a friend_

_A big thing or a small_

_The winner takes it all_

Troy knew that Gabriella knew... He was photographed with his occasional "female friends" more than once, but he always made it look that they were just simple friends or associates, so he was still the "good boy" of the press and the faithful and loyal husband... He hadn't touched his wife in almost a year. Yes she was beautiful, stunning, attractive, but all those other women... They tempted him... And he was usually too tired for his own wife... He knew he was hurting her, and he swore to stop that more than once... But every time he was tempted... He had promised himself that he would stop once he turned 26 though, and that he would be the loyal and committed husband once again... He adored his wife after all, but it was the adrenaline all those adventures offered him that Gabriella didn't...

Gabriella let another sigh escape her lips as she thought all this. She was still standing in front of the set table, the wine glass still on her hand. She brought it to her lips and drank it all in once before placing it down on the table, and blowing the candles out... She disappointingly turned the lights off and dragged herself upstairs to their bedroom to get ready for bed... Her husband was obviously not coming tonight... And to think that she was all excited and determined to remind him of the way they used to be, to revive their passion for each other...

She had left work early that day, so she would go home and prepare everything and get ready... She had bought a new pair of expensive underwear and dress, as a treat for Troy... A desperate attempt to get him back, all hers... Only for her, like they were supposed to be! She even came to the point of blaming herself for what was happening... That she unwillingly pushed him into this, that she wasn't giving him as much space as she should have, that she didn't put as much effort as she ought to do... Gabriella slipped out of her dress, and put on her night gown... Her eyes fell on their wedding picture on her night stand, and she smiled bitterly to herself, before getting into bed, feeling her tears welling up, and rolling down her cheeks hot, as if they were burning her, before she slowly drifted to sleep...

_I don't wanna talk_

_If it makes you feel sad_

_And i understand_

_You've come to shake my hand_

_I apologize_

_If it makes you feel bad_

_Seeing me so tense_

_No self-confidence_

_But you see_

_The winner takes it all_

_The winner takes it all......_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! When I started writing the first chapter I didn't believe that I would have so many hits in the first 12 hours! Thank you everyone for taking the time to read it, put it in your favorites and your watch lists!**

**And I would like to also thank: **beachblondi101, Huni-Bun17, xzanessaforeverxG , xoxoBabyVxoxo, loveyouvanessa, kaos2405, chri5tin3, HSMshortiee, dwhsmfn

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and believe me or your suggestions are taken under consideration (well most of them were already in my mind :P)**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

Troy Bolton exited the bar he was currently at, along with his best friend since kindergarten Chad Danforth and some other friends... He was too bored to go home so he texted Gabriella to let her know that he wouldn't be home until later and proceeded to go out with his friends... A man's night... Where they drunk as much as they could take and flirt with girls that were throwing themselves at them, ready to do whatever they told them to? Why not? They were young, successful and rich. They could do whatever they wanted with whoever they wanted! OK there were minor setbacks, like the fact that Troy was married, but that didn't hold him back for the last year... Why should it hold him back now?

The fact that Gabriella wasn't leaving him, even if he knew that she was aware of the fact that he was cheating on her with other women, made him even cockier... It made him feel that she depended on him, and no matter what he did, she would be there whenever he wanted to go back to her and she would act like nothing happen... It gave him a slight arrogance... Maybe this was what was bringing Gabriella down in his eyes... The fact that she refused to leave, it seemed kind of desperate in his eyes. Well, she was, but desperate not to break, desperate not to ruin her marriage. Desperate to stand her ground and keep her head high no matter what.

Troy, has been flirting with a hot redhead the whole night, despite the annoyed looks of frustration his best friend was sending towards him... Chad had noticed the change in Troy over the last year... He nearly didn't recognize him anymore, and if he couldn't understand what was going on with Troy, then there was a load of shit going on! That only happened one more time in all the years they were best friends, brothers even. The summer before their senior year, when Troy had started acting weird again, after being offered better jobs than the rest of the gang in Lava Springs, and hanging out with the Red Hawks players, ignoring his friends and forgetting things...

That was what was going on now, but on a bigger scale, and deep down Chad knew that this would cost Troy some time in the near future... He could barely recognize him anymore! The Troy he knew would never be so cocky and arrogant... Hell, the Troy he knew wouldn't even consider looking another woman, let alone cheat on Gabriella repeatedly! Because he knew that Troy has been cheating on Gabriella no matter how he made it look. Or his "publicists" made it look, because now Troy had "publicists" and "agents" taking care of his "public image"

Chad was disappointed in his best friend, but he hoped that it would be over soon... He desperately hoped that it was a phase Troy was going through and that it would pass! Because if he didn't, he knew that Gabriella didn't deserve this, and that at some point she would snap and leave his friend's sorry ass... As he watched his friend grinding against the redhead, "dancing" and he shook his head before bringing the bottle of beer to his lips and taking a big sip, feeling the taste of beer in his mouth, and the liquid going down his throat.

He raised his hand in the air pointing at the watch on his hand, trying to get Troy's attention. It was late and Taylor would definitely kill him if he went home at an unacceptable hour... Well unacceptable on Taylor's standards anyway... Troy finally saw Chad nodding to him and he unattached himself from the woman that was basically stuck on him, grinding against him. He approached his afro haired friend and took the awaiting beer bottle that he left there before the redhead approached them and started flirting with him. Troy took a sip before he turned to his friend.

"**Come on! It's too late... It's time to go... Taylor will kill me"** Chad said before taking his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans and took a bill, nodding to the bartender that he was paying for both their beers **"Man! Taylor has you on a very tight leash!"** Troy commented, teasing him. Chad looked at Troy arching an eyebrow **"Whatever dude... Believe what you want... But better being on a leash than being like you!"** Chad said shaking his head. Troy turned his head and looked at Chad questioningly **"What do you mean exactly by like me? What's wrong with me?"** Troy asked his best friend **"What's wrong with you? Troy you haven't been yourself in over a year! The Troy I know would NEVER do to Gabriella what you are doing to her! The Troy I know, loves that girl more than life itself!"** Chad said **"And the Troy I know was never a dickhead like you are now... And seriously Troy... If I can't understand you anymore then nobody can"** Troy looked at Chad, his mouth hanging slightly. What the heck? Where did this attack came from suddenly? What was wrong with having a bit fun? He couldn't believe that even his best friend was jealous of his success

"**What the fuck are you talking about? You know that I do love Gabby, but I see no harm in having some fun... Quality is the spice of life... Isn't that what they say?"** Troy asked shrugging his shoulders. Seriously? What was everybody's problem these days? If his own wife didn't care about him sleeping around, which she was the one who should actually care about it, then what the hell was wrong with everybody else? And when did his personal life become their business anyway?

Chad stared at him shaking his head **"You love her and you cheat on her like that?! How can this be defined as love Troy? Listen to yourself man! Quality is the spice of life? What the hell? All I have to say is snap out of it soon or else Gabriella will wake up and leave you... And when that happens it will be too late for you to fix the damage you have caused" **Chad said seriously before finishing his beer and leaving the empty bottle on the bar in front of him

"**Whatever. If I wanted you to play Dr. Phil I would have told you... Gabriella doesn't know, and if she does, she doesn't say anything, so we are both happy! Plus, I told you... I love her, but that doesn't mean that I can't experiment with other women as well!"** Troy said to Chad. Chad shook his head without even bothering saying a word... Whatever he said, it just wouldn't go through Troy's mind. Only if something big happened would make him snap out of it! And when his friend did, the damage would be unfortunately too big for him to fix...

Chad might have been always Troy's best friend, but he loved Gabriella like a sister... And how can you not love her? She was beautiful, smart and always fun to be around... And when Troy decided to ask her to marry him, Chad supported his decision all the way... He wouldn't find anyone more perfect for him than Gabby. And he gladly became Troy's best man at their wedding... So now it pained him to see his best friend acting this way, because Chad could see what Troy couldn't... No matter how coll Gabriella wanted to seem to everyone, she was broken inside, and it wouldn't be long until she put an end on it.

After a few more minutes, the two friends separated each to go at their houses. Troy unlocked his car and got in, putting the key on the ignition and starting it, driving home... He turned the radio on, and accidentally the song that was playing the day he asked Gabriella to marry him was on... Suddenly Tory snapped. **"SHIT!"** he cursed... It was the anniversary of their proposal and he forgot... Gabriella probably had made something nice... She always did... Oh well... She would forgive him... She always did... He would tell her that he was in a meeting or something...

Troy parked his car in the garage before stepping out and closing and locking it. He climbed the front steps that led to the door and unlocked, walking in... Silence... Gabriella must have gone to bed already. He checked his watch... OK it was pretty late... He walked in the living room and glanced at the still set table that was waiting for him... Troy sighed shaking his head, before heading upstairs to their bedroom.

He walked inside quietly in the dark room, and looked at his wife's slim figure sleeping peacefully on the bed... He saw the dress Gabriella was wearing before laid on the chair and he arched an eyebrow... _"Not bad..." _he thought... Too bad he forgot though... Troy got undressed and got into bed, drifting to sleep... Once Gabriella heard his breathing getting even, she opened her eyes and let out a desperate sigh... She turned around and looked at her sleeping husband... She couldn't take this anymore... It was time for actions!

She couldn't live like that anymore... Yes, she loved him but she had to save whatever she could... Her dignity for example... She couldn't pretend that was nothing going on and that everything was normal anymore! Troy had to come around or else they would be done... For good... All this time she was blaming herself, maybe she wasn't that tempting anymore, maybe she had left herself go, maybe routine got the best of them... But the truth was different... Nothing had changed on Gabriella... In her 25 years she was most beautiful and poised than she's ever been! And she still gave Troy most of her attention... No... He was the one that should be blamed, and all this time she was looking at it all wrong... No woman deserved to be treated like that. He claimed that he loved her, but then again he was sleeping around. Unacceptable...

So, from now on the wheel would turn... Gabriella was taking things into her own hands and she was going to gain the control of this situation... One thing was for sure... Troy Bolton would either come around and come to his senses or he would be regretting it for the rest of his life!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**And again thanks to:** Xxbestfriend1XX, SassyBR , Huni-Bun17, zanessa14fanatic , AddyD90 , Midnight113 , HSMshortiee , dwhsmfn , beachblondi101 , kaos2405 , zac-vanessa-forever

**for taking the time to review and for your wonderful reviews! Thank you! You guys make me put my 1000% into this story and to try and update as soon as possible so I won't let everyone hanging :D**

Gabriella woke up the next day to an empty bed... Well, no surprise there really... But this time it actually bothered her... Not that it didn't bother her the other days but now she was determined to change the situation she was living in... Last time she checked she didn't deserve this, and she most definitely didn't do anything to deserve this... She scoffed angrily, before she pushed the covers off her and got up, putting her satin robe on, above her short nightie. It was a Saturday and she could skip work if she wanted to since it was a slow day and she chose to stay home most Saturdays and work there... Which it now worked on her advantage, since she could put the plan that was forming in her mind...

She headed into the en suite bathroom for her usual morning ritual... She took a shower and after brushing her teeth and hair she headed back to the room to get dressed... She was planning on going out, for shopping, to get the things she needed for the night. As much as she thought about it, the more sure she got that she should proceed with it. Gabriella opened her closet and looked at all of the clothes that were hanging in there... Well, one good thing that came from Troy's job and newly found fame was definitely the money... And his guilt for cheating became expensive clothes, shoes and jeweleries for his wife... Not that she didn't make enough money of her own! She was in the process of becoming the youngest partner ever, in one of the biggest law firms in California. Something that equaled a lot of working hours but a pretty high salary as well... But what woman was going to deny a small payback? So Troy cheated and Gabriella emptied his credit cards every time he did!

Gabriella's eyes scanned the clothes until she found something that caught her attention. She took the dress off the hanger and carefully laid on the bed, before she sat down on her vanity's chair and started straightening her hair and then making them on a ponytail... Her hair was definitely one of her strongest points and a big part of her charm... At least that's what her husband used to say... Compliments weren't that often anymore, well except from when they were in bed... Which that wasn't often either... When she was done with her hair she proceeded in putting on her dress and a pair of high platforms, that complimented her long legs, and finished her appearance with some very light make up, since she didn't really need it, but red lipstick... It always boosted her confidence and made her feel that she could do anything... Funny how woman psychology works sometimes... They could feel strong and beautiful with the smallest purchase, or a nice perfume and definitely the red color of a lipstick! Every woman feels powerful in killing stiletto heels, a few drops of her favorite perfume -most times the classical Chanel number 5- and her deep red lipstick!

Gabriella checked herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly at her reflection (OUTFIT ON PROFILE), before she took her purse and walked out of the room, heading downstairs... Once she reached the ground floor, she saw surprised, her husband sitting on the couch in the living room and she arched an eyebrow **"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be on basketball practice or something like that?"** she asked, not being able to hide the shock in her voice. Well, it wasn't often that Troy was at home, and especially on Saturdays... Probably one of his little sluts had canceled on him? Whatever... She didn't care **"Canceled... So I decided to stay at home... Where are you going?"** he asked his wife casually **"To meet my lover"** she muttered. Troy's eyebrows furrowed and a huge frown appeared on his face, as his head snap to look at her **"What?"** Gabriella smirked. Boy that felt good... She could see that he was kind of anxious... A small taste of how she felt... And a hint of what he was going to go through if he didn't get his mind back into his head **"Relax... You know my opinion about people that cheat... I wouldn't become one of them! I'm going shopping... Wanna join me?"** she asked as more casual as she could...

Ouch! The cheaters comment was kind of a hit for Troy... Yes, he did know her opinion about cheaters... _"Lying, deceiving bastards that didn't respect their other halves... Especially when they were married... They stepped on the vows and the promise they gave to the other in front of their friends, family and most importantly God..." _Troy remembered Gabriella saying two years back, while venting, when she was dealing with her first divorce case ever... The husband had cheated on the wife, and the wife had accidentally found some pictures of him with the other woman, while a "business" trip of the husband... And of course a nasty divorce followed since there were evidences of his cheating and there were also children involved! He remembered how hard Gabriella had taken the whole case, since she herself was newly married, only a year, and a new lawyer just hired from her firm... Cheating and divorces were things that seemed very distant for her... Back then she had the constant confirmation of her beloved husband that he adored her and that he would always adore her no matter what...

But here they were now... The same man that swore to her that they would be together forever, that promised her that he would love her forever until death did them part and that didn't have eyes for anyone else, was now cheating on her constantly, and they were both aware that his wife knew very well about his infidelity... Troy bit his lip before leaning back on the couch **"Ummm no... I think I'll pass... Have fun with that!"** he said after he cleared his throat... Gabriella raised a perfectly arched eyebrow... **"Figured... Can you please home tonight?"** Gabriella asked looking at him. Troy turned to look at her again **"OK... Sure... Why?" **he asked looking at Gabriella questioningly **"I... Just be here by ten and you'll see...!"** Gabriella said mischievously before she stormed out of the house before Troy could ask further questions...

Gabriella got into her car and started the engine, driving to the Mall... She knew exactly the things she wanted to purchase... So once she parked her quite expensive car, gift from her dear husband, on the underground parking, she got out and locked it, heading upstairs and straight to the Victoria's Secret store... Once she purchased whatever she wanted to purchase she left the store and then spent some time looking around, buying a brand new pair of Jimmy Choos (PROFILE PPL!) and then going to spend some time at the spa... She was going to make clear to Troy what was he going to lose if he didn't change his attitude soon

Once she was done she headed back home, to find it, what a surprise! Empty... She checked her watch 6 in the afternoon... Weird how fast time passed for women when they were shopping! It was like the pain on their feet because of the walking on high heels and all the hours they spent didn't exist until they went home! It was probably the adrenaline rush all women got from shopping! (I know I do! :P) Gabriella headed upstairs and after a long bubble bath to make the tiredness go away she walked out, wrapped in her fluffy bath robe and sat on her bed... She glanced at her watch again... 7.30... She had 2 and half hours to prepare everything... Plenty of time...

She rushed to her laptop and connected to the internet... After she found what she was looking for, she printed the pictures she wanted and then continued with printing some papers she was going to need. Boy was she glad she was a lawyer! When the search and printing of papers was done, the time was 8:15... Gabriella got up and headed to the closet. She started taking clothes out and putting them on the bed, until a pretty big pile was created... She stuffed all the clothes in two suitcases and took them downstairs. Then she took the pictures she had printed earlier and started cutting each one carefully before spreading them on the floor around the suitcases and put the papers she printed as well near everything else... She turned all the lights off downstairs so the only thing anyone could see walking in was darkness... Except a single candle in the entrance hall, placed on the table that was in the middle of the front door and the big staircase that led upstairs...

Gabriella smiled in satisfaction once everything was done and she carefully went back upstairs... She took the bath robe, she was still dressed in, off and took the bag that contained the things she got after her small shopping trip today... She put on the teddy she bought from Victoria's Secret and the slipped in the killing Jimmy Choo high heels... She opened one of her drawers and took out a satin foulard from inside before she headed back downstairs and stood in the middle of the staircase... It was ten o'clock on the dot, just in time to hear Troy's car parking in the garage... If there was one thing she appreciated about him was that he was always exact on his appointments

Troy got out of his car and walked to the front door and put the key in the lock unlocking it and opening it, walking in... Darkness... He barely could see a thing... Well until he noticed the small candle on the entrance hall table... His eyes went up and his mouth dropped... There she was his wife, standing in the middle of the staircase wearing just a teddy and her high heels... God! He forgot how good she looked naked... Well, almost naked since the thing she had on didn't leave much to the imagination... And he hadn't seen her like this in almost a year **"Gabs... Wow!"** was the only thing he managed to say...

Gabriella smirked before she put her index finger on her red lips nodding to him to be quiet **"Be quiet and do what I say. OK?"** she asked softly, before she slowly and alluringly started going down the steps to an impatient and expectant Troy... She took the satin foulard and put it around his eyes, tying it on the back so he couldn't see anything **"What... Why are you..."** she heard him saying. Gabriella let a small giggle in his ear **"Shhhh... Let's play a game OK?" **she asked. When she saw Troy nodding yes with his head quickly she smirked... He had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**_Recap from previews chapter: _** Gabriella smirked before she put her index finger on her red lips nodding to him to be quiet **"Be quiet and do what I say. OK?"** she asked softly, before she slowly and alluringly started going down the steps to an impatient and expectant Troy... She took the satin foulard and put it around his eyes, tying it on the back so he couldn't see anything **"What... Why are you..."** she heard him saying. Gabriella let a small giggle in his ear **"Shhhh... Let's play a game OK?" **she asked. When she saw Troy nodding yes with his head quickly she smirked... He had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into!

Gabriella stepped away from Troy and looked at him seriously... He slept with God knows how many other women, and still he expected her to be okay with it and let him take her then and there... She shook her head and had to suppress the need to scoff... He was going to pay for all the tears she shed because of him, all those night she spent alone in their bed, crying, while he was out doing God knows who and where! All those times she blamed herself... She was blaming herself for what exactly? Her husband's infidelity? His inability of being faithful to her and keeping his promises, or his dick in his pants for that matter!

"**Wh-What are you doing?" ** Troy's voice made her snap out of her thoughts and she looked at him. She walked behind him, the only sound, the sound of her high heels clicking against the pavement. She put both her hands on his shoulders, and ran them down his arms, feeling him shudder underneath her... It was good to know that at least she had the same effect on him like she used to... She took his hands and turned him around so he was facing her and she run her one hand on his chest before she tangled it between his hair and kissed him... She was going to mess with his mind as much as she could... What was left of it anyway... One thing was for sure... After this night everything would change... For good or for bad... That was in his hands... The decision was his. She pulled back and took his hand and pulled him towards the living room. **"Wait here..."** she commanded before she left him standing there and headed back upstairs... She slipped into a dress and went down again... He was standing still, exactly where she left him, obviously excited... Gabriella scoffed...

"**Take the blind fold off... Game's over"** she ordered coldly... She flicked the lights on and watched as Troy hesitantly and surprised taking the foulard of his eyes, to reveal Gabriella standing in what seemed like a circle... Of photos... Of him and other women. And sitting on two suitcases... He stared at her dumbfounded... He certainly didn't expect this! He faced Gabriella wide eyed and the expression she had on her face made him swallow the lump that formed in his throat... Firstly she was dressed... And she was cold... Almost emotionless... Cruel... **"There are some papers for you on the coffee table"** her voice came out again... In an icy tone that he never heard before in his life... He obeyed unable to talk and he took the papers she told him from the coffee table... He scanned over them with his eyes and the only word that stand out to him was divorce... Divorce... Gabriella was divorcing him!

Troy turned to look at her wide eyed **"You want a divorce?!"** he asked, his voice coming out hoarse... Suddenly it hit him... The last year passed in front of his eyes... All those nights he left her alone while he was out fucking some random girl... The distance that was created between them... His shitty attitude towards her. He had became an airhead and betrayed the person he loved the most in the whole world... The person that always stood by him and supported him all the way... He had been blinded by his sudden fame and forgot everything that mattered in life... He couldn't let her divorce him! It was like if Troy had suddenly snapped out of the daze he was in... But what if now was too late?

Gabriella took in his expression when he saw the divorce papers, but she kept a straight face and her emotionless expression... At his question she looked at him, her eyes glowing and a smirk playing on her lips **"Now this can go two ways..."** she started, pausing on purpose just to see his expression... The scare on his face, the agony he had... He was hanging from her lips, from every word she said... It was like if she was holding his life in her one hand a scissor in the other ready to cut it. He looked at her expectantly... **"I told you we were going to play a game..."** she said still calm with the smirk on her lips

Troy furrowed his brows in confusion... What was she talking about?! What game? She had just given him divorce papers for God's sake... She was standing in front of two suitcases! She was divorcing him AND abandoning him! **"What do you mean? What two ways can this go! You already have your suitcases ready and just handed me divorce papers Gabriella!"** he heard himself explaining... A tone of desperation clearly evident into his voice... Which made Gabriella's smirk bigger and Troy kind of furious! Why was she smirking! They were getting a divorce and all she did was to stare at him and smirk?! This was killing him! Especially when he thought of how he thought the evening would turn up at first...

Gabriella arched her eyebrow... **"MY suitcases ready?" **she asked him **"Haha... I think you got it wrong sweetheart... These are NOT, MY suitcases... These are YOURS!"** she said calmly. Troy stared at her with his mouth hanging open... She was kicking him out?! Well... He deserved it... But where was he supposed to go?! Hell, he didn't even want to get a divorce! **"M-Mine?" **he heard himself stupidly asking... It was like his heart was ripped out of his chest... He loved her with all his heart, but it wasn't until now that he realized the damage he had caused not only to his marriage but to the girl standing in front of him as well... She didn't deserve having a lying and cheating bastard as a husband... And he didn't deserve having an amazing person like her as his wife...

"**Yes, yours... But will you please shut up and let me finish already?!"** she asked... Her patience was getting less and less... And not only her patience but her determination to proceed with her plan as well! And this couldn't happen! She needed to pull this through to teach Troy his lesson and maybe save what was left of their relationship... Which wasn't much... She was in love with the Troy she met all those years ago... The Troy that climbed on her balcony in the middle of the night just to bring her the music sheet of Twinkle Town and say he was sorry and ask her to go through with it and sing with him! Even if they both knew that by doing that they would bringing the status quo of East High upside down... The Troy that drove all the way to Stanford from Albuquerque to get her and offer her, her dream prom and then take her back so she wouldn't miss the school's last musical and graduation with all her friends... The Troy that asked her to marry him in one of the most romantic ways ever... The Troy that she married 3 years ago... The Troy that loved her and promised her that they would be together forever and that he would love her until the end of time... The Troy she used to discuss about having children together... She wanted THAT Troy back... The sweet and caring one, not the cheating and cocky asshole that he had became over the last year...

Thinking of all that made her determination grow stronger again... She would take this until the end... Now if the result would be positive or negative was another story... But she was NOT backing off... Troy needed to be tortured like he's been torturing her this year... He was going to understand the pain Gabriella felt even if she wasn't going to sink as low as him and cheat... Because when she said she loved him she meant it... And just the thought of another man touching her the way Troy did made her disgusted... Yes he was the first and ONLY man she's been with, but unlike him she wasn't the least curious of what it would be if she went with another man, neither she wanted to experiment like him... She was perfectly happy and satisfied with him... And it hurt like a bitch that he wasn't happy with just her... He didn't appreciate what he had... He obviously didn't see what everyone saw in her... Legs for days, killing body, perfect black long and wavy hair to the color of ebony, olive skin, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that you could just get lost in them!

And it wasn't like there weren't men hitting on her or flirting with her! But she just blocked them! Because she respected her wedding vows and was faithful to the man she married! She didn't had the syndrome of "Men who love but cheat" as she read on Cosmopolitan a while ago... The whole article had Troy's name printed all over it! Because Gabriella knew that Troy loved her... She could feel it! He just needed to snap out of it and come back to his senses! And that's why she was doing all this! A brutal awakening from the daze he was in!

"**Sorry... I won't interrupt you again"** she heard Troy saying quietly and obviously embarrassed and she snapped out of her thoughts... **"So! As I said... This can go two ways!"** Gabriella said and paused for a while waiting to see if Troy would dare to interrupt her... When he didn't, she smiled in satisfaction and continued... **"You have two options... The one is the divorce... And the other one is to stop sleeping around, start thinking with your upper head instead with the lower that's in your pants, and save what is left from this relationship!"** she said. When she noticed that Troy opened his mouth hurriedly to reply, she raised her hand to cut him off before he could say anything... **"BUT! There's a catch in both options... If you choose the divorce then prepare for the public humiliation you deserve... As you can see I have all evidence I need, not only to get the divorce in my favor and take everything you own, but also to screw your good image... And believe me, once the fans turn their backs to you, because they will since they are mostly women, everyone will do as well, and you'll be done!" **Gabriella said pointing at all the pictures of him and other women under her high heels At that Troy almost winced. He had never seen Gabriella like this before, which meant he was in deep shit... Not that he didn't know that from before! But still... Now it was official. Gabriella noticed his reaction but she ignored it and continued **"And if you choose option two..."** she left the sentence in the middle

Troy looked up to see her... What would he have to do if he chose option two? Whatever he had to do he would do it as long as she didn't leave him... Not only because he knew that she would realize her threat about the divorce but also because he didn't want to lose her... He had regretted everything the moment he read the word divorce on the paper he was still holding on his hand... All the memories of how they used to be came floating back and a wave of guilt and desperation had washed over his body... He couldn't bare to lose her... He was nothing without her... He would be half if she walked out of his life... The ruining of his reputation and career was the last thing in his mind... **"If I choose option two what? I'll do anything you want!"** he quickly said... At that Gabriella grinned in satisfaction... But it wasn't her usual grin... It was a mischievous one and an evil glint in her eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** Huni-Bun17, SassyBR, XXbestfriend1XX , 2x, HSMshortiee, Midnight113, troyellabrie, AddyD90, canada4ever, dwhsmfn, kaos2405, xoxoBabyVxoxo and kellyharper

**for your reviews at Chapters 3 and 4! (If I forgot anyone I'm so so so so sorry! It was unintentional and I wouldn't want to leave anyone behind!)**

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_ Troy looked up to see her... What would he have to do if he chose option two? Whatever he had to do he would do it as long as she didn't leave him... Not only because he knew that she would realize her threat about the divorce but also because he didn't want to lose her... He had regretted everything the moment he read the word divorce on the paper he was still holding on his hand... All the memories of how they used to be came floating back and a wave of guilt and desperation had washed over his body... He couldn't bare to lose her... He was nothing without her... He would be half if she walked out of his life... The ruining of his reputation and career was the last thing in his mind... **"If I choose option two what? I'll do anything you want!"** he quickly said... At that Gabriella grinned in satisfaction... But it wasn't her usual grin... It was a mischievous one and an evil glint in her eyes...

She folded her arms on her chest and looked at Troy, that was waiting for her answer... This was the moment she's been waiting for the whole day! Just the look on his eyes when she would say him his terms would make it up to her for at least the last six months! And then she would torture him slowly... Bake him, like he's been doing for the past year... **"You replied way too soon..."** she commented still grinning **"If you choose option two then... We will have to get even... Before we can come into a reconciliation, and somehow move on... Together..."** she said, before she leaned and picked the scattered pictures from the floor... Troy gave her a confused look... What did she mean by getting even? What exactly did Gabriella have in her mind?

"**And by getting even you mean...?"** he asked hesitantly, kind of afraid of the answer... He didn't know if he wanted to know or not, but obviously now it was too late because he had already made the question... Even if he dreaded the answer... You never knew how far a hurt woman could take it... Especially Gabriella... Because it wasn't only her that was hurt, but her pride as well... And that was a huge hit for the brunette... She wouldn't stop at anything... Troy knew that... He knew that once she got something into that head of hers, there was absolutely no way in hell she was changing her mind, or leaving something unfinished... And that was kind of one of the things that made him fall for her in the first place... Her determination...

_Troy and Gabriella were hiding at the back seat of the East High auditorium... Watching the auditions for Twinkle Town... Each person that went on the stage was a bigger disappointment than the previous one! Troy had never heard so many people singing off key in his life before! Some didn't even know the lyrics and had them written on their hands... Something that clearly irritated miss Darbus, who was sitting on one of the first rows, in front of a table with a light, where papers were spread all over, often shaking her head in disappointment and irritation, frowning... She only smiled once, and that was when Ryan and Sharpay Evans went on the stage... Of course... The Ice Queen and her brother were her favorites... And clearly the most talented from the bunch... _

_The auditions went on and on tormentingly, until there weren't any more people to audition... Miss Darbus got up and looked around her in the auditorium, and Troy and Gabriella quickly duck their heads so she wouldn't see them... **"Any last minute sign ups?"** they both heard her asking... She waited for a few seconds for an answer before she turned the light on the table off and proceeded to make her exit from the theater... Troy saw Gabriella biting her lip hesitantly, before she did the unspeakable!_

_She suddenly got up and walked on the aisle between the seats **"I would like to audition miss Darbus!"** Troy heard her sweet voice saying... That was the moment that he thought that he was going to have a heart attack **"Punctuality is a great deal in theater, miss Montez..."** miss Darbus said **"The solo auditions are long over and you don't have a couple for the couple auditions"** she stated... Troy let out a desperate sigh before appearing next to Gabriella raising his hand, regretting it the same time he did it! **"I'll sing with her!"** he said... He could clearly see that the old woman was shocked to see him there... Well she had every right to be! He was captain of the basketball team! He NEVER stepped foot in the theater! That was uncharted territory for him **"Troy Bolton!"** miss Darbus exclaimed **"Where's your... posse... ** ** Or whatever is that you call it?"** Troy had to suppress the need to roll his eyes at that **"Team... And they are not here... But I'm here... To sing with her"** he said once again, feeling his heart ready to pop out of his chest **"Well, sorry but you are both late! Maybe... The spring musical"**_ _miss Darbus said before making her way out of the auditorium passing the two teenagers and leaving them standing there looking at her, as she did..._

At the memory of that day, a weak smile appeared on Troy's face... He and Gabriella had eventually sang that day, when Kelsi offered to show them how the song was supposed to be, without all the stuff Ryan and Sharpay's rehearsal pianist added to it, oblivious to the fact that miss Darbus had heard them singing... They got a call back that day... And that was pretty much the start of Troy and Gabriella, or Troyella as people around the school used to call them... The came close because of Twinkle Town...

"**What I mean is... Alicia, Diana, Mary, Mandy, Hilary, Ashley, Jennifer, Angie, Britney, Jessica, Nicole, Christine or Kirsten or something like that and Anna... 14 women total..." **she said throwing each picture on his feet once she mentioned the girl's name that was in the picture. Troy turned a deep shade of red and bit his lip looking down, unable to do or say anything **"You slept with 14 women... So that means that me, on my turn, I'm going to sleep with 14 men as well so we get even" **she stated simply, like it was most natural thing in the whole world... She was paying him with the same coin...Troy Bolton was going to be on the other side from now on... The deceived one... The cheated one... He was about to experience EXACTLY what he's wife has been going through over the past year... Who said that payback wasn't sweet?

Of course Gabriella wasn't a cheater... It just wasn't in her character... And call her naïve, or stupid, but no matter what happened she was still crazy in love with Troy... She loved him with all her heart and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't change that! So, instead of sleeping with those men she was going to go on dates with them, making sure that they were ALL gorgeous... One better than the other and making sure that Troy would see each and every one of them picking her up, flirting with her and all that jazz... Even kissing her, when they brought her home... It was going to be a slow death... He was going to think that she slept with all of them, and he would be there to witness it... Because he might did everything behind her back, but she wanted him to watch... She wanted to torture him, make him pay and then beg for her forgiveness on her legs...

Psychology said that it wasn't the action, but the idea of something that made people scared, happy, sad, disgusted etc etc... So Gabriella was going to play with the idea of cheating instead of committing it... She was going to mess with Troy's mind... She was a lawyer, she knew damn well how to play with people's minds and make them believe what she wanted them to believe, even if the evidences said something else... Lawyers were required to have acting skills and have knowledge of psychology... At least in Gabriella's opinion... And she was damn good in her job! Plus, she had taken some psychology courses in college and her acting past in East High was known... If she couldn't pull this off, nobody could... Troy would lay on the bed he made on his own...

Troy stared at her dumbfounded, trying to realize if what he had just heard was real or if his ears and mind were playing tricks on him... She couldn't be serious! He couldn't bare the thought of someone else touching HIS wife, HIS Gabriella! He would go insane! Just the thought drove him insane, let alone knowing that she was having sex with somebody else! He felt his blood pressure rising and his head pounding! He was positive that his sight was going blur as well! He had screwed big time! He was basically in an abyss with the two options, one worse than the other!

Take a divorce, get destroyed professionally and live without her for the rest of his life, without her being his, his wife, the love of his life, his Gabriella... Or agree to stay and work things out AFTER she slept with 14 GUYS to get even... He deserved both! He's been such an insensitive bastard to her! But he was the one who brought things to the point they were now, and the decision was his... He had to clench his teeth and bare whatever torture was up against him... He sure was going to enjoy his slow death... NOT!

Troy let a shaky sigh... **"Alright... I deserve this... Whatever you want to prove that I want you in my life..."** he said looking down... He couldn't bare looking at her in the eyes... Pictures of her with other men would come floating into his mind and he just couldn't stand it... Gabriella nodded her head satisfied... This was sure going to be interesting! **"OK then..." **she said before she turned around and started going up the stairs... She stopped midway and looked at him **"You can take your stuff up in the guest house... You didn't expect that I would continue sleeping in the same bed as you... Did you?"** she asked. And without waiting for an answer she continued her way until she reached HER room and walked in... Gabriella turned the radio on and she smirked at the lyrics of the song that was playing so she turned it up:

_It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance _

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands_

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not_

_She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should_

_She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice …_

Gabriella shook her head approvingly **"That's right... NEVER underestimate a girl! Especially a hurt one"** she muttered before she made her way to her closet smiling, ready to change for bed...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** kaos2405, kellyharper, xoxoBabyVxoxo, dwhsmfn, AddyD90, HSMshortiee, Emmi82, beachblondi101, Midnight113, Huni-Bun17, Xxbestfriend1XX, 2x

**for your reviews!**

oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

_**Recap from previous chapter:** Troy let a shaky sigh... **"Alright... I deserve this... Whatever you want to prove that I want you in my life..."** he said looking down... He couldn't bare looking at her in the eyes... Pictures of her with other men would come floating into his mind and he just couldn't stand it... Gabriella nodded her head satisfied... This was sure going to be interesting! **"OK then..." **she said before she turned around and started going up the stairs... She stopped midway and looked at him **"You can take your stuff up in the guest house... You didn't expect that I would continue sleeping in the same bed as you... Did you?"** she asked. And without waiting for an answer she continued her way until she reached HER room and walked in..._

oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Gabriella woke up the next morning and out of habit she turned around to hug Troy... But his spot was empty... That caused the brunette beauty to sit up and take her sleep mask off, as the sun that was coming in through the thin curtains suddenly got into her eyes and made her squirm. The events of the previous night suddenly coming to her... She couldn't believe that she actually went through with it... For the first time in her life Gabriella reacted, she refused to let the sick situation she was living in to continue, she refused to let this to continue messing her life up! And she finally got the courage to put Troy in his place... The only problem was that she didn't know if she should go through with the next part of her plan. But on the other hand she was too stubborn to back up, and if she backed up now Troy would most likely settle for a while and then go back to his old ways, consisting of not giving a damn about her, forgetting to return home at nights, drinking with his friends and of course screwing every little slut that would hit on him!

Gabriella shook her head before she got up and headed to the bathroom, to take a shower to wake her up, before she got ready for work. Half an hour later she was standing in front of her closet, trying to decide what she was going to wear, before she snapped... She didn't have work today! It was Sunday! Gabriella let out a groan before she fell back on her bed... Sunday... A year ago she couldn't wait for Sunday to come, but now she was dreading the day. She and Troy used to call Sunday their day... It was the day they both spent at home, and gave each other all of their time... They would usually wake up and cuddle in bed for what seemed like hours, before feeding each other their breakfast... Then they would usually go for a walk at the part, holding hands just like in high school and after that they would grab some lunch at a restaurant or at home... And of course in the nights they would go out to a movie, or dinner or both and when they returned home they would make love to each other until the crack of dawn, without caring that they both had to work... Their love made up for all the rest they didn't get...

But now things were completely different. For the past year at least... Now she would wake up in an empty bed, like today, and go downstairs into an empty and what seemed to her, cold house... He would be out, to the gym with Chad or a jog, or he simply wouldn't have returned from the previous night's fling, so Gabriella would spend the day on her own, having a coffee or driving around town because she felt that she was suffocating in the house...

Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and she opened her eyes, picking it up from her night stand, where she usually left it and read the text message from Sharpay

**Coffee at Chez Nous in an hour. C u! Xoxo**

Gabriella smiled once she read the text from her friend... Yes, Gabriella and Sharpay had became friends, after graduation from High School... The two had became closer and when Sharpay finished college and moved to California to pursue her dreams of becoming a famous Hollywood actress, Gabriella was there to help her find an apartment and to make her feel welcomed! The Ice Queen, as they used to call her in high school, had changed over the last years... She was more mature and more down to earth. When she lost the Julliard scholarship, Sharpay had her wake up call... But there were also some things that would never change no matter how many years changed! Like the blonde's passion for pink for example, or shopping and expensive things!

**Will be there! I have news! Call Tay as well!**

She typed her reply quickly and pressed send before she got up again and went to her closet, that was left open from before. When she finally found an outfit she got dressed took her purse and rushed down the stairs... (OUTFIT ON PROFILE!) But once she walked down she could smell something familiar coming from the kitchen and she couldn't resist the urge to go see what it was... She walked in and stared in shock... A table full of croissants and cookies and coffee and juice and FLOWERS! It was like time had stopped and the last year never happened... Troy was standing in front of the toaster with an empty plate in his hands, obviously waiting for the toasted bread to pop.

When he felt her presence, Troy turned around smiling **"Hey! Good morning! I thought I'd make breakfast and eat together for a change... Like we used to"** he said... After his sudden awakening the previous night and realization of what was going on, Troy was determined to win his wife back! Whatever that would cost him! Like for example having to accept and stand the fact that she would be sleeping with other men from now on... And he sure deserved it, but it was just too hard, so at the same time he was going to try to prove her that he had regretted it and that he would continue to regret everything he did for the rest of his life...

Gabriella just stood there, looking at everything... Images of a happier time came floating in her mind... Of how things used to be before he screw everything up. When she heard what he said she just bit her lip and shook her head **"I'm sorry... But I already have plans..."** she was going to say that Sharpay and Taylor were waiting for her but a thought crossed her mind suddenly... Well her little game had to start at some point, so why not start it now? Let him think that she was going out with a man! Let him finally see what it feels like to be cheated on and to know it, even though she wasn't going to really cheat on him! She would never sink that low, and especially at his level! Some time in the future when she was convinced that he had changed and that he wouldn't cheat on her again she would tell him the truth... But for now let him be tortured! **"I'm meeting someone... I'll probably see you later. I don't really know when I'll be home... Enjoy your breakfast!"** she said before she turned around and exited the kitchen going to the front door and leaving the house. Before she could regret it and give in...

Troy just stood there and stared at her retreating figure... Disappointment written all over his face, his blue eyes becoming a shade of deep blue at her words. She was meeting someone and she didn't know when she would be back... HIS girl was going to have breakfast with someone else, and God knows what else! Troy threw himself on the nearest chair and his his face into his hands... Let the bread get burned, he didn't care...

Two hours later, Gabriella had told everything to her two best friends, over coffee and hot french butter croissants, and the girls stared at her with their mouths wide open... They knew that something wasn't right with Troy and Gabriella over the last year, but they never imagined what their friend was going through! For everyone they were the golden couple! The image of the perfect marriage that everyone dreamed of! But obviously behind that picture of perfection, there was the exact opposite going on... For the last year at least. Gabriella never talked about it, so they couldn't imagine it! OK they saw all the pictures in the press and all that, but they knew Troy and they knew how much he loved Gabriella! There was no chance he would ever do that! And then there was the lack of reaction from Gabriella's side so they assumed that everything was alright and that they were just going through one small crisis that all the couples went through at some point! They were together for almost 9 years after all! 2 years in high school, 4 years in college and 3 years married...

"**Well I think that he deserves it! You should have dumped his sorry ass the moment you found out about the first one!"** Sharpay snapped, still shocked by all the revelations that Gabriella made... She couldn't believe it! And if Zeke ever did something like that to her, she sure wasn't going to be as calm as her friend! She would cut his dick off and throw it in the garbage! Not that her perfect boyfriend would ever dare to do something like that!

"**Gabby... Are you sure that you can pull this through? There's a huge possibility that things won't go as planned and you'll get even more hurt at the end!" **Taylor said in her turn... She was always the voice of reason... The one who thought all of the possibilities, and though Troy deserved whatever Gabriella had planned for him to punish him, that could destroy both of them and then they wouldn't be able to fix their relationship anymore! She knew that something was up with Troy from Chad... Every time the two men would go out together, her fiance would return home furious or sad... You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out really! And Taylor was indeed a genius, so she could understand a lot of things without Chad having to say anything!

"**Taylor... I have to do this! For me! I'm trying to save whatever can be saved and teach Troy a lesson he will never forget! I know that things can go wrong... I'm a lawyer... I can argue both sides and I know how to be prepared for everything... The worst that can happen is get a divorce... If we reach the point that this is inevitable... I can't get possibly even more hurt from him! I'm already broken!"** Gabriella explained, a soft sigh escaping her lips, before she raised her coffee cup and took a few sips from her coffee... She looked at both her friends... She knew that even if they disagreed, they would be there for her no matter what! Plus she needed their help in order to pull this off! Zeke and Chad were Troy's best friends! Taylor and Sharpay could leak information Gabriella wanted them to leak, andknowing that men were worse gossipers than women, she was sure that they would sure get to Troy... Like how hot a guy she went out was, and how fun she had, and how good he was at bed... Fake phone calls between the girlfriends and all the little tricks women knew how to play so well! She was kind of involving all of her friends into her plot, with some of them knowing it and some of them unaware of it!

"**Then go for it! I'm sure willing to help in whatever you need! In fact I know how!"** Sharpay declared deterministically. Troy deserved everything Gabriella put him through! Plus, this would be a lesson for the others as well as to know what expected them in case they even thought of cheating!

Gabriella flashed Sharpay a smile. She never thought that the two would ever sit and plot something against Troy, when in high school Sharpay was determined to get Troy from Gabriella, and have him for herself... But of course no one can ever count the effects of the small blonde god with feathers and an arrow, also known as cupid! When he hits you there's nothing you can do about it! Sharpay had fallen in love with Zeke and the two were insanely happy together! It was a common secret that Zeke was planning on popping the question very soon! Even Sharpay herself knew it!

"**Help? You mean besides what I already asked you guys to do? How exactly?"** Gabriella asked the blonde pretty intrigued. She could clearly see that Taylor was very interested as well and she was looking at Sharpay as well, waiting to hear what she had to say

"**Well, there's this guy at the theater... He is pretty hot and a REALLY good actor! And you know that I never say that for someone besides myself! He is that good! He can be Gabriella's first date! Or fake date anyway... He is gay. Unfortunately"** Sharpay explained smirking.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face by the time Sharpay was done. This was the perfect start! The guy was an actor so he wouldn't have any problems in being affectionate with her... It was his job!

"**Shar you are a genius!"** she exclaimed **"Set me up for it!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** kaos2405, beachblondi101, Midnight113, kellyharper, Huni-Bun17, XXbestfriend1XX , AddyD90, SassyBR, HSMshortiee, xoxoBabyVxoxo

**for your reviews!**

**So sorry for this chapter nothing exciting happens, it's just a filler chapter. I'm kind of sick and I can't really write when every once in a while I fall asleep or run to the bathroom to empty my stomach! I promise once I get better I'll get back on track!**

oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_ **"Help? You mean besides what I already asked you guys to do? How exactly?"** Gabriella asked the blonde pretty intrigued. She could clearly see that Taylor was very interested as well and she was looking at Sharpay as well, waiting to hear what she had to say

"**Well, there's this guy at the theater... He is pretty hot and a REALLY good actor! And you know that I never say that for someone besides myself! He is that good! He can be Gabriella's first date! Or fake date anyway... He is gay. Unfortunately"** Sharpay explained smirking.

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face by the time Sharpay was done. This was the perfect start! The guy was an actor so he wouldn't have any problems in being affectionate with her... It was his job!

"**Shar you are a genius!"** she exclaimed **"Set me up for it!"**

oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

When the breakfast meeting with her best friends was over, Gabriella and the girls agreed to talk on the phone later and they parted ways, Taylor and Sharpay going to Chad and Zeke, obviously. But since Gabriella let Troy believe that she was on a date she couldn't really go home that soon, even if they were already been two hours since she met with her friends... She was supposed to be having hot sex with someone at the moment, or that was what she wanted Troy to think anyway. She got into her car and drove aimlessly around the city for at least an hour before returning home, after she made a short stop at a florist to buy herself a red rose, gift from her supposed date. If she wanted to be believable she had to think of every single detail after all... She couldn't really allow any mistakes that could possibly blow the whole plan!

Gabriella parked her car outside the house and let out a sigh before she walked out, and climbed the few steps before the entrance and walked inside, holding the red rose in her hand... **"Did you have a good time?"** she suddenly heard Troy asking her and she gasped in surprise, putting her hand on her chest, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She looked at her husband with wide eyes **"You scared me!" **Gabriella exclaimed. When she felt that she could breathe like a normal person again she shook her head, and faked a wide smile **"Yes, very! I didn't have so much fun since... Gee! I can't even remember!"** she said. She could clearly see the change in Troy's expression... His face had fallen and had an expression of disappointment mixed with sadness

Troy had spent all those hours she was gone alone... He ate his breakfast alone, he tidied the kitchen alone and then sat at the living room couch, doing nothing but waiting. Waiting for her to return home, after spending her day with someone else... After sleeping with someone else. All those thoughts filled his mind and he could feel like if he was suffocating and the walls were closing in on him... His wife in someone else's arms. His wife naked in someone else's arms! HIS wife having fun with someone other than him, laughing with someone else's jokes, kissing someone else... The thoughts were unbearable! And the images that came along with them as well... He could now understand what his wife must have been going through when he was out, partying, drinking and sleeping with other women. But this was much worse, because he knew for sure where she was and what she was doing! And it was driving him crazy... When he heard the key on the lock and the sound of her steps in the entrance he jumped up and ran to see her... She was holding a rose, and she was smiling... She was smiling, after being out with someone else... When he heard the reply she gave to his question it was like she had stuck a dagger in him...

"**Oh..."** that was the only thing he could say... He hang his head down and turned around heading back into the living room, and basically throwing himself on the couch... He had no right to say anything else after all... He brought this to himself. But he couldn't help but feel betrayed, even if he was the one who started all this, hurt and disappointed... It was killing him. What if one of the men she met stole her away? What if she fell in love with one of them and left him anyway? That thought suddenly made his insides clench as images of a happy Gabriella marrying someone else passed in front of his eyes... No... He couldn't allow that to happen! Sure, he was going to let her finish her revenge or "getting even" as she called it, but he was going to do everything he could to win her back.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel sorry for him when she saw his retreating figure going back into the living room. He was like a little boy that had just discovered that Santa Claus doesn't exist... No matter how much he hurt her, she still loved him more than she could put into words, and it pained her to see him like that. But she couldn't step back now! If she did, he would settle for a while and then most likely he would start the same again, she couldn't accept that! She had to make sure that he learned his lesson and that he would NEVER dare do something like that to her again! She bit her lower lip and shook her head **"Yes... One down, 13 more to go!"** she said smirking **"I actually have another date tomorrow..."** she commented randomly **"I guess I forgot how it was to feel desirable and liked..."** she added before shrugging her shoulders and making her way upstairs to her room...

Troy suddenly snapped and was ready to say something, but he saw her going upstairs. He groaned angrily and fell back on the couch. _"I guess I forgot how it was to feel desirable and liked..." _He ran his fingers through his hair... She was desirable, that was for sure! She was beautiful! A goddess! He was the fool that forgot it and stopped noticing it... None of the girls he's been through could compare with her... How could they? She combined good looks with an amazing personality and a great mind... That's what he fell in love with... She had the whole package... And she's always been there for him whenever he needed her, but he could now see, that he was never there for her when she needed him! Troy hid his face in his hands... How did he manage to make his life such a mess? How did he allow to himself to become someone that even him didn't recognize? He basically became one of those people he hated his whole life. Drunken from success and blinded from all the new things he was experiencing with his sudden success and fame... If he could only go back in time and fix everything...

_oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoeoe ~o~ The next day ~o~ oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo_

Gabriella woke up from the sound of her alarm clock going off loudly, with that annoying noise that made you wanting to break the freaking thing, cover yourself up and turn on the other side, continuing your sleep. But of course she knew she had to wake up... She had meetings, and briefs to read, and clients to talk to and all those things that all together made her routine... Gabriella groaned and threw the covers off her body, before she got up and headed to the bathroom. When she was done she returned into the bedroom, opened her closet and took the clothes she was planning on wearing (OUTFIT IN PROFILE). She got dressed, fixed her hair and make up, grabbed her briefcase and purse and went downstairs. When she walked out of the house, she heard bangs coming from the other side... She arched an eyebrow, and since her curiosity got the best of her, she decided to go see what was going on...

And there was Troy, dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a gray T-shirt (OUTFIT IN PROFILE! RAWR! :p) shooting hoops... At 8 A.M! Gabriella shook her head before she turned around , her heels clicking on the pavement. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ringing and she cursed under her breath, before she started searching for it in her purse. When she finally found it she looked at the screen, notifying her that she had a new text message from Sharpay. Gabriella opened it and read the content of the message:

**Alex it's up for tonight! He will pick u up at 10! Better be breathtaking! :p xoxo**

Gabriella smirked and quickly replied to her best friend, before throwing her cell phone in her purse. Perfect! Everything was going as planned! "Date 2" tonight... So far she didn't have any trouble, but where on earth was she supposed to find 12 breathtaking men to agree on going on a FAKE date with her, to make her HUSBAND jealous! OK, she had some friends and colleagues that could help, but seriously? They weren't that much! But she chose not to let that minor problem bother her now that everything was going so good!

Troy heard the sound of heels and then the sound of Gabriella's cell phone ringing. He waited until she finished reading what she was reading and he saw her turning around and continuing her way to her car ** "Going to work?"** he asked panting a bit, from the effort he put in playing basketball. He let the ball fall from his hands and watched it as it bounced a few times before it rolled and then stopped

Gabriella heard Troy's voice and she turned around so she could look at him. Man, he was gorgeous! His muscles were clearly showing on his arms and under his shirt, his hair were a bit messed up, which she always thought made him look sexy, and the sun was exactly behind him, flattering him in all the right places! She had to put a huge effort not to bite her lip... She just remembered why she used to love morning sex! _"FOCUS GABRIELLA!"_ she scolded herself, snapping out of her small daze. **"Oh! Yes. I just heard the ball and I came around to see what it was... I thought you were sleeping or that you were gone already... Sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you or spoil your focus"** Gabriella apologized

Troy looked at her... He always loved the way she dressed for work... It was elegant yet casual and comfortable, and always effortlessly sexy! He let a sigh, since he wasn't really able to suppress it. **"No, don't worry about it. You didn't interrupt anything... Are you... Am I going to see you tonight?"** he asked with a bit of difficulty. He didn't know if she was planning on returning home tonight or if she was going to do what he used to do... Leave the morning and not come back until the next day... Which he mentally kicked himself about now

Gabriella smiled at what he said and shrugged her shoulders casually **"Well I guess... If you are here... I have a date, so I have to come home to change for it"** she replied as simple as she could, trying to hide the huge smirk that she felt ready to spread on her lips... **"Now if I'll return home after that... Well... It's a completely different story. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm a bit late! Bye!"** she said before she turned around, finally allowing her smirk to spread and quickly made her way to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** AddyD90, HSMshortiee, xoxoBabyVxoxo, SassyBR, canada4ever, Midnight113, Huni-Bun17, Zanessa Whorex3, pinkie0496, Clembo29, kellyharper

**for your reviews!**

**Sorry for this chapter being so short... I'm trying to get back on track! I promise the next ones will be longer!**

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_ Troy looked at her... He always loved the way she dressed for work... It was elegant yet casual and comfortable, and always effortlessly sexy! He let a sigh, since he wasn't really able to suppress it. **"No, don't worry about it. You didn't interrupt anything... Are you... Am I going to see you tonight?"** he asked with a bit of difficulty. He didn't know if she was planning on returning home tonight or if she was going to do what he used to do... Leave the morning and not come back until the next day... Which he mentally kicked himself about now

Gabriella smiled at what he said and shrugged her shoulders casually **"Well I guess... If you are here... I have a date, so I have to come home to change for it"** she replied as simple as she could, trying to hide the huge smirk that she felt ready to spread on her lips... **"Now if I'll return home after that... Well... It's a completely different story. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm a bit late! Bye!"** she said before she turned around, finally allowing her smirk to spread and quickly made her way to her car.

Gabriella arrived at her office building, basically running after she saw her watch. She was kind of late! OK, her meeting was in half an hour, but she had to do some preparation before that! She ran to the lobby and headed to the elevators, pressing the button continuously as she waited for one of the elevators to arrive. When it finally dinged she stepped in and pressed the button to the 15th floor where her office at the firm was situated. Once she walked out of the elevator someone rushed at her and handed her her coffee. Gabriella turned and saw Jeremy... A colleague of hers at the firm, one of the best lawyers and also known for his fights for the gay rights and the cancellation of the HO8 law in California... Jeremy lived with his boyfriend Andrew, a successful photographer that currently worked for VOGUE magazine, at a huge, luxurious penthouse loft, that was like if it was taken out of the pages of a deco magazine! Jeremy and Gabriella had became close friends over the last year... And how could you NOT be friends with him? Firstly they were working a lot of hours together, especially at a very difficult murder case they had, and then he was fun to be around and easy to talk to!

"**Here you go girl! The senior partners are already in, but we still have time for the meeting"** he said handing her the coffee... He was dressed in an Armani suit... Impeccable like always. Gabriella smiled widely and thanked him as she took the hot Starbucks coffee, as she headed towards her office. She pushed the door open and walked in, plopping herself on her big and comfortable black leather chair, as Jeremy sat at one of the arm chairs in front of her big glass desk. Gabriella observed Jeremy... He was just perfect! She wondered if he would want to help her if she asked him to go on a date with her... And Andrew too! She knew that Jeremy would most likely say yes... Gabriella sighed as she took a sip from the coffee. **"So... what are you up to?"** Jeremy asked and Gabriella looked at him smiling **"Well... I have a date tonight"** she said smirking. Jeremy almost choked with his own coffee and looked at her wide eyed **"Date?! But you are married! Are you and Troy trying to heat up things between you?" **he asked grinning. Gabriella shook her head bitterly **"Not exactly"** she said hesitating a bit, before trying to explain everything to him quickly, since they were supposed to be at the meeting in a while and she also was trying to ask for his help. So, she started talking, telling Jeremy everything. By the time she was done Jeremy was looking at her with wide eyes... **"I knew you were good, but I didn't know that you were THAT good!" **Jeremy said clearly impressed by Gabriella's plan... Her husband sure deserved what she's been putting him through. She sure was a woman with guts... After all, if she wasn't she wouldn't be such a good lawyer!

"**Well... Thank you... But as I said I'm not planning on sleeping with any of those guys... In fact the one I'm going out with tonight, is an aspiring young actor... And gay" **Gabriella explained with a small smile, before taking a deep breath wanting to gather all the courage she had to ask her next question... She didn't want to be taken wrong from Jeremy... And she wasn't one to actually admit that she needed help **"I was kind of wondering... If you could help me with this!"** she said quickly looking at him, a hopeful look on her face** "Help you as in...?"** Jeremy asked suddenly very intrigued from the whole matter. Of course he would love to help her... That's what friends are for... Right?

"**Well I was thinking... That you and Andrew could be two of the dates... And... I mean... You know people! Plus two minds, well in my case 4 since Taylor and Sharpay are helping too, are better than one... The girls are the female perspective of the whole story, but I also need the male perspective to help me plan this better"** Gabriella explained. Jeremy was 100% male and the fact that he was a homosexual didn't really change that... She hated the picture everyone had that gay men were all glitters and feathers! It was stupid! Just because they have a different taste that didn't make them less men! Take history for example. Older and Recent... In ancient Greece homosexuality was something natural, and in order to become an adult young boys had to have older men as lovers. And later on, in recent history, mucho men were discovered to be gay... Men that were considered the definition of man and were admired by many, mostly straight men, all over the world! Like Rock Hudson! He was famous from his western movies! So yes, Gabriella strongly believed that Jeremy's way of looking at things could really help her. He was the male eye she needed.

Jeremy looked at Gabriella smiling **"Of course! I'm so up for it! Plus, it's finally the opportunity we wanted to go for that dinner and movie we've been wanting to for the last three months or so!"** he said smirking. **"As for the male perspective, always at your service my fair lady!" **Jeremy joked before he got up and took a small bow **"Now get up and hurry up! We have an oh so boring meeting to attend to" **he said with a small chuckle as he waited for Gabriella to pick her papers and escorted her out of the office and towards the conference room that was down the hall

* * *

Gabriella parked her car outside the house and walked out, locking it, before climbing the marble entrance steps and unlocked the door of her house walking in. It was already dark out and she just finished from her work. So now she had to take a shower and get dressed for her date with Alex... And if she knew Troy as well as she thought she did, not only was he going to be home now, but he was going to wait for her, to see what hour would she return, but of course pretend that he just happened to be there... So many years together she knew him like the back of her hand... He was the one who apparently didn't know her... Or didn't know her as much as she knew him anyway.

And as she expected he was indeed at home... Gabriella simply smirked and proceeded to go upstairs to change for her date. She took a quick shower and after drying her hair she fixed them, and the applied her make up before putting on her dress and high heels (OUTFIT IN PROFILE you know what to do :P) She checked herself in the mirror one last time before she checked her watch. It was 2 to 9... She moved to the door and just as she was ready to open it and head downstairs the bell rang. Gabriella smirked. 9 o'clock on the dot! **"I'll get that!"** she shouted quickly, but one the high heels were slowing her down, two she was upstairs and thee Troy was closer to the door, he got it before she could go down... Well that was an unexpected turn, but in her favor, always...

"**Oh umm hi... I'm here for Gabriella?"** she heard a voice she didn't recognize ask... That was Alex for sure... When he finally came to her view a huge smile appeared on her face. Hooray for Sharpay! The guy was gorgeous! Tall, tanned, toned, black hair, blue eyes... A total eye candy! And she could obviously see the pinch of jealousy in Troy. He was looking Alex like if he wanted to throw daggers at him or as if he wished he could have lasers shoot from his eyes and burn Alex! Gabriella approached quickly a wide grin on her face **"Hi Alex! Sorry I was upstairs"** she said. She could clearly see that Troy almost had a heart attack when he saw her. His eyes had literally popped out of their sockets! He seriously wanted to shout at her to go put on a jacket to cover up or something!

"**Don't worry. You look stunning tonight!"** Alex complimented her and Gabriella smiled at him widely, showing her pearly whites **"She looks amazing!"** Troy muttered **"Have fun tonight"** he said hanging his head before he headed back to the living room **"Oh I'm sure we will!" **Gabriella said smiling **"Don't wait up for me! I don't know if I'll be back tonight! Bye!"** she said with a small wave before letting Alex escort her out and closed the door behind her, following him to his obviously expensive car.

The moment the door closed, Troy ran to the living room window to see his wife and that guy walk to his car, laughing and complimenting each other... _"Show off!"_ he thought. In his opinion the car was too... Attention seeking! And the whole appearance of the guy... He just wasn't right... Or it was just the green eyed monster that made him think that... And why the hell Gabriella wore a dress instead of a nice pair of LONG jeans and a sweater that covered her up? He could feel a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach... Jealousy... What the hell did he do to his marriage?!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** kaos2405, AddyD90, Midnight113, Xxbestfriend1XX, XDLoveXD, SassyBR, HSMshortiee, xoxoBabyVxoxo, Huni-Bun17, xzanessaforeverxG, 2x **for your reviews!**

* * *

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_ **"She looks amazing!"** Troy muttered **"Have fun tonight"** he said hanging his head before he headed back to the living room **"Oh I'm sure we will!" **Gabriella said smiling **"Don't wait up for me! I don't know if I'll be back tonight! Bye!"** she said with a small wave before letting Alex escort her out and closed the door behind her, following him to his obviously expensive car.

The moment the door closed, Troy ran to the living room window to see his wife and that guy walk to his car, laughing and complimenting each other... _"Show off!"_ he thought. In his opinion the car was too... Attention seeking! And the whole appearance of the guy... He just wasn't right... Or it was just the green eyed monster that made him think that... And why the hell Gabriella wore a dress instead of a nice pair of LONG jeans and a sweater that covered her up? He could feel a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach... Jealousy... What the hell did he do to his marriage?!

* * *

Gabriella had already been on 7 dates, and Troy was getting even jealous as each one of them passed... He had seen his wife kissing other men several times now, since he has been, well staying up waiting for her to come home, and every time he would hear the engine a car he would jump up and bolt to the window... It was hurting him to see others being so intimate with her in a way only him was supposed to be! And as every date passed he imagined her in the hands of other men... Other hands exploring her body instead of him... Other lips caressing her skin instead of him, other men causing his wife pleasure instead of him... And he brought all this to himself... Sure he deserved it, but how much more could he take really? And when this was all over, would they be able to forget both of their adventures and be just them again, or would their infidelity haunt them and bring the inevitable end of their relationship? Would he be able to touch her again without having images of someone else touching her before him? Would he be able to lay next to her on the bed and actually sleep, without nightmares torturing him? And the same with Gabriella... Would she be able to trust him again, without remembering all those things he put her through? And would she be able to let him touch her again, in ways that only a couple should touch...? Yes, he caused all this, yes he cheated, but like all men he hated the idea that his wife was cheating on him as well and he had to stand knowing it and not reacting! This had to stop!

And here he was now again... Sitting in the darkness of the living room, deep in thoughts waiting for her to return from yet another date... All those torturing thoughts in his mind... He was responsible for everything that was happening to him and he knew it... He's been an insensitive, cocky, airhead that managed to destroy the only beautiful thing in his life... His marriage... His relationship with Gabriella... The only thing that managed to make him feel stronger every day... She used to be the reason he woke up in the morning, she was the reason the sun was shining so bright, the reason he never gave up when things got rough. Because she was already there for him, to support him, help him and give him all her love... And he threw all those things away for what? Publicity? Money? Sex? Why did he do it really? Wasn't he happy with his sex life as it was. OK... He and Gabriella made love, or used to, very often and it was love and caring but it was always the same... Since the first time they ever slept together, when they were 17... She was the only girl he's been with and he was the only boy she's been with... All through his college years he saw all of his classmates sleeping around, getting drunk, going to parties... But he spent all of his weekends with Gabriella... And at the time he didn't feel the need to do all those things... Gabriella was more than enough for him, that he didn't need to sleep with another girl, or go get drunk... But the truth was that he had missed a lot of things that he could do during his college years... Memories he could have created but he didn't... Of course he had created others, better ones, but when he started becoming famous, and a new world was opened up for him he suddenly thought that she made him missed a lot of things... He was whipped until now, and he wanted to break free from that title. Like if he was trying to prove something, not to himself but everyone else... To prove that he was not whipped, that he was a man, that he could also go get wasted, fuck every girl with a short skirt that hit on him and all in all, do all the things he didn't do in college... And he was so focused in doing that, that he forgot about Gabriella's feelings... Of how that was making her feel... But after everything that was happening to him at the moment, he finally opened his eyes and realized the pain that he caused her and the damage he had done to their relationship...

That's why he was determined to try to convince her to stop her "getting even" plan now... Their relationship, the bond they used to share, was damaged enough, and this plan of hers would only manage to harm it even more... And if that happened the end of Troy and Gabriella would be final. And not just the end of their relationship or their marriage, but the end of them as persons as well, because one thing was for sure, if she left him he would probably sit in a corner and let himself die...

Gabriella has been on yet another "date". At least that's what Troy thought anyway! That she was out on another perfect day and probably humping someone like crazy. But of course the reality was way far from that! She was actually out with Jeremy, as they agreed a week ago in her office. He's been a hue help all this days, guiding her on how to act whenever she returned home and sharing with her important bits of the male psychology, and of course way of thinking and jealousy! As she expected from the start, her hunch was right. Jeremy's male perspective on the matter was a HUGE help for her. Plus he and Sharpay had set her up with some pretty gorgeous males... Some of them friends of either Jeremy or Sharpay, some friends of friends etc... Some of them, mostly the one Jeremy set her up with were gay, and some of the were already in a relationship or married... When their partners heard the reasons she needed to borrow their men they agreed in a heart beet! Amazing how women could either take each other's eyes out or how they could support each other 2000% when it came to the subject that was burning them all: Men. Of course she had some friends of herself as well, from college that offered to help her...

So that night she and Jeremy had arranged on going out on their "date"... Gabriella had already gone out with Andrew, Jeremy's boyfriend, and she had an amazing time! Andrew being a photographer, took her to an art gallery opening, where the artist used photography, painting all combined with modern technology to present his artworks... It was very impressive actually... And then they had gone for dinner. They got along really well, and she could obviously see why her friend was head over heels with him! And tonight was no exception. Gabriella and Jeremy had gone to watch a movie, then dinner and then for a drink! They chatted the night away, laughing and gossiping about everyone and everything! It's been quite some time since she had so much fun actually! So much that she didn't even realize when the time went 2:30 in the morning! When Jeremy dropped her off they hugged each other tightly and promised to repeat this... She just hoped that they would both be able to wake up early tomorrow morning, and actually have a straight mind in order to attend their meeting with the senior partners, on a very important case the office was currently working on... It was an economical fraud thing and Gabriella and Jeremy were chosen to be the leading lawyers of the case... Which actually screamed promotion and raise if they managed to win it! Which they would, there was no doubt about that!

When Troy, heard the keys jiggling on the door, he jumped up from his slightly catatonic state, that came from all those thoughts... He left his glass of scotch down, at the coffee table, noticing that the three ice cubes he had put in, had melted in the ruby liquid... When did they melt? Or the best question was how long was he holding that drink, deep in thoughts, in order for the ice cubes to melt without even him noticing? He stood up, and waited for her to appear... She looked beautiful, as always... And frankly, Troy had never felt so much in love with her in his life... Maybe it was the thought that he was losing her, that made him fall for her all over again, and this time even worse than the first! And again, amazing how male psychology worked... Everyone were saying about the women psychology being complicated, but the male wasn't easy either!

"**Oh? You are still up?"** Gabriella asked actually kind of surprised to see him waiting awake until this hour.... Usually he tried to get as much sleep as he could since usually his days required a lot of physical exercise, so he needed it...

"**Yeah... I was waiting for you"** Troy admitted looking at her

"**Really? And why is that?" ** Gabriella asked trying to figure out why would he be waiting for her... OK it wasn't the first time she found him waiting for her after one of her supposed "dates", but he never stayed up so long... There were times she would call him at about one in the morning, and he would pick up the phone immediately, just to tell him that she wasn't going to spend the night at home. Of course she didn't spend them with a man, but in Sharpay's, but she let Troy think that she was with a male on purpose.

"**We need to talk..."** was the only thing Troy said, with a dead serious tone, nodding to her to approach and sit down


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** Xxbestfriend1XX, kellyharper, troyellabrie, xzanessaforeverxG, HSMshortiee, AddyD90, xoxoBabyVxoxo, kaos2405, SassyBR, Midnight113, beachblondi101 **for your reviews!**

I would also like to ask you guys not to review just to tell me to update soon, but to also tell me what you think of the story, your opinions, what do you want to happen etc... Your reviews are really helpful and just an update soon doesn't really help me to improve but on the contrary, it kind of makes me more stressed... I'm more than honored that you take the time to read my stories, and thank you all for all your support! :)))

Also I would like to ask you to be patient with me in advance since I might start updating only once a week. My schedule is a bit hectic at the moment, since I had a presentation for one of my classes the 11th of December so I'm kind of focused on that at the moment... And my RPG site since I recently revamped it and I'm still on the process of improving in order to get it bigger :) (if anyone cares to check it out I have a link on my profile!)

OK! Done with the commercial break! (lol) Back to the story! Don't shoot the author! :p And warning this is a **HOT** chapter ppl!

* * *

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_

"**Oh? You are still up?"** Gabriella asked actually kind of surprised to see him waiting awake until this hour.... Usually he tried to get as much sleep as he could since usually his days required a lot of physical exercise, so he needed it...

"**Yeah... I was waiting for you"** Troy admitted looking at her

"**Really? And why is that?" ** Gabriella asked trying to figure out why would he be waiting for her... OK it wasn't the first time she found him waiting for her after one of her supposed "dates", but he never stayed up so long... There were times she would call him at about one in the morning, and he would pick up the phone immediately, just to tell him that she wasn't going to spend the night at home. Of course she didn't spend them with a man, but in Sharpay's, but she let Troy think that she was with a male on purpose.

"**We need to talk..."** was the only thing Troy said, with a dead serious tone, nodding to her to approach and sit down

* * *

Gabriella looked at him weird... Not really understanding what he wanted to talk about, though she could imagine... She knew him way too well, to notice the glow of jealousy in his eyes whenever she returned from a date and he would be there waiting for her to return from her "dates". But she could also see the toll this was taking on him...She could see hurt mixed with jealousy... And he hadn't shaved for a few days... Which she thought made him look very sexy and masculine but this was completely irrelevant at the moment. He was feeling what she was feeling until now... He was experiencing the pain he caused her... And apparently he didn't like being on the other side so much... Well, too bad for him really... She didn't like it either when she was at the position he was now, and he was actually cheating on her, it wasn't fake like her "cheating". Gabriella arched her eyebrow, looking at him waiting to hear what he had to say

"**OK... Talk!" **she said shrugging her shoulders, waiting to hear what he had to say

Troy hesitated for a bit, looking at her... He let out a deep sigh trying to gather some strength to tell her what he wanted to say...

"**This HAVE to stop. Now."** he said firmly... Gabriella hadn't heard him using that tone in like forever, so she understood that things were pretty serious by now

"**I really don't understand what you mean Troy... What has to stop exactly?"** she asked pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about... She was planning on torturing him as much as she could...

Troy looked at her with an incredulous look spreading across his angelic face... God... Sometimes she thought that Michelangelo had designed him... It was like if he was a copy paste of one of those ancient Greek statues! Perfect torso, well toned, six packs, legs, arm muscles and the face... Those blue eyes that could leave you breathless, those soft and tasty lips that could make you go weak and those soft hair a mixture of dirty blonde and brown, that most times fell into his eyes and made him even more mysterious and charming...

"**Stop messing with me Brie! You know exactly what I'm talking about... This whole... circus! You sleeping with other men! It has to stop. Now."** he said hearing his own voice rising. It was his frustration, his anger, his pain all combined with the alcohol he had waiting for her to return from yet another date with some loser that dared to lay eyes on her and touch her!

"**Oh?"** Gabriella asked coolly **"Did you stop sleeping with other women? Did you even care about what I felt while you were out with some other girl riding you? I don't think so... And don't forget Troy... You had two options and you took this one! You agreed to this whole circus as you call it... In fact... You started it"** Gabriella stated simply, keeping the same emotionless expression her face held the night this whole story started, speaking calmly mot even bothering to raise her voice, unlike him, although what was going into her head and heart was the exact opposite... All she wanted was to throw herself at him and kiss him until her lips were purple... And he hadn't called her Brie in ages! She didn't know how much more she could take that!

"**I know I screwed up OK?!"** he exclaimed **"But can you see that this is destroying what's let of us even more? I messed up. Big time... But what YOU are doing now is finishing the last bits of this relationship that are left! You say you want to save this, but you are doing the exact opposite Gabriella!"** Troy said... Now that he started talking he was unstoppable.. Hell, he was even going to force her to listen to him even if it killed him!

"**You agreed to this... We will get even... I'm halfway after all... End of discussion. Good night"** she said. She had to get out of there as fast as she could, before she did anything she would regret later and ruin her whole plan to teach him a lesson... Although she could already see that her point had gotten across to him... But still... Some more of his own poison wouldn't harm he... The contrary... He would learn his lesson better! Gabriella shook her head before she passed in front of him and started making her way towards the stairs... When she suddenly felt a firm grasp on her arm and someone pulling her back with so much force that she almost lost her balance, but because of the tight and firm grasp, she didn't.

When she raised her arms, she saw Troy standing in front of her, almost an inch away... She could feel his breath on her face, she could feel his body pressed against her... Brown melt blue, and it was like if they were dueling with their eyes... She had forgotten what a perfect fit their bodies had together... She could basically smell the alcohol in his smell

"**Let me go!"** she whispered, a bit breathless **"You are fucking drunk! Let me go!" **Gabriella demanded, regaining her strength, trying to free herself from his touch and make a quick escape, but Troy pulled her close again, closer than before if that was even possible, brown meeting blue for yet another time, and before Gabriella had any time to react again, she felt his lips pressed roughly against hers.

And that's when Gabriella lost her mind, lost any sense, forgot about her surroundings, forgot everything and she just let herself loose... Without even realizing or thinking or even caring about what she was doing, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer and responded into the kiss, in the same rough, raw ans passionate way... Electricity running through both of their bodies... Their tongues caught in an unending dance as the kiss became deeper... They were kissing in a way they hadn't kiss in a long time! Hell, she doubted if they were ever kissed like that before! The only thing in her mind was how much she wanted him, how much she needed him, how much she missed feeling his weight on her as their bodies connected...

Troy's was shocked when she kissed him back, well who wouldn't? He took his chances and obviously someone up there liked him very much, even if he was a jackass... Who knows? Maybe God was a woman after all... His hands started roaming all over her perfect body, feeling his curves under his touch, her chest, her sides, her butt... He wanted her, more than anything... He wanted her now! He could already feel his body reacting from the kiss... Without thinking about it, again, he picked her up, feeling her legs wrapping instantly around his waist, as her hands quickly started unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulder, letting it fall without really caring where it felt and without even breaking the kiss... Troy managed to go up the stairs and made his way along the corridor, kissing like crazy and bumping onto things as they tried to get rid of any unnecessary clothing that was delaying them

Troy kicked the bedroom room open and walked inside, placing Gabriella on the bed before he got on top of her, and resumed their kiss, his hands all over her body again, as he felt hers up and down his back leaving a burning sensation wherever she touched. Troy kissed down her jaw, and placed his lips on her neck, sucking, kissing and biting softly – he knew that could get her going since it was her weak spot- as his hands struggled to unbutton and unzip her pants. When he finally managed that he pulled her pants down, and felt Gabriella kicking them off her feet, as her own hands unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips... They were both in their underwear by now, only a few pieces of clothing keeping them apart. Talking wasn't really necessary between them now, they let their bodies talk for them, and what they were currently screaming, both of them, was passion, want and love

Gabriella could basically feel his member poking her thigh... She could feel how hard he was... She arched her back into him a loud moan escaping her lips, because of the feeling of his lips against her neck and her extreme arousal... They hadn't slept together in almost a year after all, it was normal to be THAT turned on! But even if they hadn't had so much time since the last time they had sex, what woman on her right mind wouldn't get aroused by having him almost naked on top of her? Troy's experienced hands unclasped her bra and freed her breasts from it, throwing it away... Their chests came in contact and he could see and feel how hard her nipples were from the extreme arousal, standing in attention...

He pushed her back down again before he let his lips trace down, from her neck to her chest, before attaching his lips on one of her nipples, hearing the groans this gained from Gabriella... He could see her gripping the sheets tightly in her fists and releasing them, before she ran her finger through his hair roughly, messing them up. He moved to the other breast and did the same thing before he traced his lips and tongue down again to her navel and to the waste band of her panties... He hooked his fingers on the material and pulled it down her legs, revealing all her naked glory in front of him... Damn, she was fine! How could he forget that really? What the heck? Was he blind? She was way better than any of the girls he slept with... What the hell was he thinking really?

He was kneeling between her legs just looking at her, admiring her beauty, zoning out for a bit, before he felt Gabriella's legs suddenly wrapping tightly around him and she brought her body up so they were both sitting and their heads were at the same level, Gabriella basically tangled around Troy, their centers rubbing together, Gabriella grinding into him making Troy moan... She pressed her lips on his, licking his bottom lip, before slipping her tongue into his mouth and bringing him down with her, so she was laying on her back again and he was on top... With two swift moves she removed his boxers, freeing his throbbing member that was finally standing hard and in attention... Gabriella started grinding against him again, bucking her hips, causing Troy to grunt loudly, receiving pretty much the same reaction from her. She could feel shivers running down her spine

Without even waiting for a permission he entered her... They both wanted it, and words were really necessary between them.. The atmosphere in the room heavy, all that could be heard their labored breaths, heavy sighs, moans, groans and exclamations, the electricity between them intense... Their bodies were dancing together in an ancient, passionate dance... They were moving together in unison sliding up and down the bed as they did, the reactions of both of them evident... Troy could feel Gabriella's nails digging into his back as they continued moving synchronized and in unison, as her teeth were nibbling his ear lobe, and moving to his neck and back, driving him over the edge. After a long time they were finally connected in the most intimate ways... Like it always supposed to be.

It wasn't long before Gabriella felt the muscles in her stomach tightening as her body started quivering and contracting, her breathing coming out into short pants, the same time Troy started releasing inside her... The couple came in unison, screaming and chanting each other's name, staring deeply into each other's eyes, lust readable in both sets... They collapsed back on the bed, hugging each other tightly before sharing one last passionate kiss

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_A while later_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Troy was caressing Gabriella's back, drawing patterns on her lower waist, as she rested her head against his head, listening to his heart beat, her eyes closed, but not sleeping... They had both come down from their high but they still hadn't spoken a word... Silence sometimes could say a lot more than words could... Gabriella let a small sigh escape her lips, which made Troy pull back a bit and look down, at her, since he was half sitting... Gabriella looked up with a small soft smile on her features, her eyes glowing

"**I can't stand the idea that someone else had you... That someone else is gonna have you... Please... Stop it and let's try to build this again... Together"** Troy said looking at her, almost begging, a pleading expression and look on his face and eyes, and Gabriella could see the bitterness, pain and sincerity in them

Gabriella bit her lip... **"Yeah... about that... There's something you should know..."** she said looking at him


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** kaos2405, dwhsmfn, AddyD90, Midnight113, Xxbestfriend1XX, Huni-Bun17, xzanessaforeverxG, HSMshortiee, xoxoBabyVxoxo, 2x, kellyharper, xoxozanessaloverxoxo, Clembo29, R0CKSTAR14, hms fan **for your reviews!**

* * *

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_

Troy was caressing Gabriella's back, drawing patterns on her lower waist, as she rested her head against his head, listening to his heart beat, her eyes closed, but not sleeping... They had both come down from their high but they still hadn't spoken a word... Silence sometimes could say a lot more than words could... Gabriella let a small sigh escape her lips, which made Troy pull back a bit and look down, at her, since he was half sitting... Gabriella looked up with a small soft smile on her features, her eyes glowing

"**I can't stand the idea that someone else had you... That someone else is gonna have you... Please... Stop it and let's try to build this again... Together"** Troy said looking at her, almost begging, a pleading expression and look on his face and eyes, and Gabriella could see the bitterness, pain and sincerity in them

Gabriella bit her lip... **"Yeah... about that... There's something you should know..."** she said looking at him

* * *

Troy looked at Gabriella... Something he should know? A million thoughts ran through his mind at once the moment the words left her mouth. And they weren't the best of them! More like black thoughts actually.

"**Something I should know?"** he asked hesitating not knowing if he wanted to listen to what she had to say or not...

Gabriella bit her lip... What was she going to do now? She had regretted the words that came out from her mouth the moment she heard them... Was she going to tell him the truth? And what if he went back to cheating on her? What would she do then? She still wasn't sure about him... She still had trouble trusting him... The wheels in her head started turning quickly, trying to find an excuse to tell him... She wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet... She wasn't sure about him yet... She needed to be 100% positive that he wouldn't keep the new attitude for a few months, before he went back to his old ways...

"**I decided to go on ten dates instead of fifteen... So three more dates to go... You can handle three more... I have to be sure about my feelings towards you Troy"** she listened to herself saying. God, being a lawyer did make her think fast after all! Gabriella laid on her back. Bringing the sheet around her body, before she sat up and brought her legs to her chest, covered in the sheet, and tilting her head to look at his reaction

Troy looked at her shaking his head **"Did today mean nothing to you Gabriella? What more am I supposed to do to prove to you that I love you and I want you and I will NEVER cheat on you AGAIN! You are just gonna screw three more guys after we... And you expect me to be alright with that?"** he asked her raising his voice slightly, but lower his tone when he saw her cringe... It was hopeless... She would never trust him again... He got off the bed and slipped his boxers on, gathered his stuff quickly from around the room before making his way to the door

Gabriella looked at him **"Troy... Don't do this!"** Gabriella said **"Come back to bed... Of course it meant a lot... I just need to find myself!"** she explained, patting the spot next to her on the bed, nodding for him to come back to bed

"**Find yourself Gabriella? How? By screwing around?"** he asked angrily, trying to hold himself from punching the door

"**Wasn't that what you used as an excuse? That you were finding yourself? Troy?" **Gabriella asked arching an eyebrow, looking at him... Here she was, completely naked wrapped in a sheet, after she had sex with her husband after a long dry period, fighting with him because she couldn't trust him enough to tell him that she wasn't a cheater! And here he was standing in just his boxers by the door acting like some deceived girlfriend that was causing a scene!

Troy shot her an angry look, before he left the room banging the door behind him, leaving the room without even bothering to reply to her... What was the point? They would have another fight... And they were doing so well... He had gotten his hopes up, but now everything was coming tumbling down once again... He led himself at the guest room and laid on the bed trying to get some sleep, since he had an early wakening the next morning... Well more like in a few hours since it was already the next day...

Gabriella stared at the closed door sighing, before she let out a loud groan and fell back into her pillows... When all this ended things would be different... They would be better... They would be just like they used to be... Troy would be the only one for Gabriella, as always, and Gabriella would be the only one for Troy, as he used to... All those thoughts made her slowly drift into sleep in her big king size bed, alone, but with a small hopeful smile on her lips... They had finally became one after a long time...

* * *

_Two weeks later_

* * *

Gabriella woke up that body feeling the world turning around her. She quickly threw the covers off her and sprinted to the bathroom, before she knelt in front of the toilet and emptied her already empty stomach... For the last few days it was the same thing every single day! She would wake up feeling nauseous before she rushed to the bathroom to throw up... She must have been coming with a flu bug or had food poisoning or something... One thing was for sure... Whatever it was, it sucked! Big time! Gabriella dragged herself out of the bathroom and got dressed before heading downstairs. She grabbed her brief case and exited the house, getting into her car and driving away...

She and Troy hadn't really spoken to each other after what happened that night... Gabriella hated going back to the silent treatment again, but she had the comforting thought that everything would be over soon, Troy would learn the truth and he would forgive her for the small lie, acknowledging the fact that she did whatever she did to save their marriage and finally get him in his senses and right mind!

Once she entered her office, she plopped herself on the leather chair and leaned back closing her eyes... Her stomach was killing her! She took a few deep breaths to make the discomfort go away, before she felt a presence in her office, and without bothering to move she opened one eye to see who it was... When she saw Jeremy standing there, she sighed before opening both eyes

"**What's wrong with you?"** Jeremy asked her arching an eyebrow. He had noticed that Gabriella seemed a little bit pale and for the last couple of weeks she's been acting kind of weird... The girl had some serious mood swings lately! One minute she was angry and the other she was crying over something stupid

"**I don't know... I must be coming down with something... Or have food poisoning... I get dizzy, occasionally feel weak and I throw up at least twice a day... It's horrible!"** she said shaking her head tiredly...

Jeremy looked at her in disbelief... **"You are kidding me right?"** he asked her

Gabriella looked at him weird not understanding what he was saying **"Why would I be kidding you Jeremy?"** she asked a bit irritated

"**For a girl with your IQ, you are being a bit stupid at the moment Gabs!"** he told her shaking his head with a huge smile **"Did the possibility of you being pregnant even crossed your mind girl?"** he asked her. He couldn't believe that she didn't even think about that!

"**What? No! That's not possible! Is it?"** she asked suddenly panicking. The thought indeed never crossed her mind, but as long as she thought about it the more sure she was getting! She had all the symptoms after all... Nausea, vomiting, mood swings, over-sensitivity, eating more than normal... Gabriella gasped and fell back on her chair breathlessly **"Oh my god"** she said, her voice barely audible as the realization hit her

"**I suggest you get a pregnancy test and soon"** Jeremy suggested.

* * *

A few hours later, Gabriella found herself in the middle of her bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test in her trembling hands... A million thoughts running through her mind with an amazing speed... What was she going to do now? Her marriage was still rocky... Was it a right time for a child? She suddenly heard the front door opening and she bit her lip so hard that it almost bled. She walked out of the bathroom slowly and made her way downstairs hesitantly, just to find Troy in the living room

"**Troy... I... I am pregnant!"** she heard herself saying before she was even able to stop herself from it

The bag fell from Troy Bolton's hands and he looked at his wife **"You are WHAT?" **he asked staring at her dumbfounded and ultimately shocked...


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** troyellabrie, highschoolmusicalfan101, zanessalover1237, 2x, AddyD90, Midnight113, kaos2405, vanilla902, Holy Cross Baby, zanessafan14, R0CKSTAR14, Xxbestfriend1XX, hms fan, SassyBR, xoxoBabyVxoxo, LizArchibald, HSMshortiee, canada4ever, Clembo29, xzanessaforeverxG, kellyharper, vanessalillymontez, SimpleThings, prettyprincess168, vampiregurl, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx **for your reviews!**

**Guys I want to apologize for not being able to update sooner... My internet connection was lame, I had a presentation at the university and I also had my cousin over who was complaining about my typing so I couldn't write! But now I'm back home and I promise to try at least 3 times a week! I'm hoping that until Christmas or sooner all 15 chapters of this story will be completed and you'll get the big finale! Thank you everyone for your support and reviews and messages! I never thought that one of my stories would be so much liked!**

* * *

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_

Gabriella found herself in the middle of her bathroom holding a positive pregnancy test in her trembling hands... A million thoughts running through her mind with an amazing speed... What was she going to do now? Her marriage was still rocky... Was it a right time for a child? She suddenly heard the front door opening and she bit her lip so hard that it almost bled. She walked out of the bathroom slowly and made her way downstairs hesitantly, just to find Troy in the living room

"**Troy... I... I am pregnant!"** she heard herself saying before she was even able to stop herself from it

The bag fell from Troy Bolton's hands and he looked at his wife **"You are WHAT?"** he asked staring at her dumbfounded and ultimately shocked...

* * *

Gabriella put her hand on her stomach as a soft smile appeared on his features... Was she surprised ? Yes. Was she shocked? Yes. Did she expect that? No. Was she happy about it? Most definitely! She always saw motherhood as something amazing, and always imagined of having a baby of her own... A year ago she and Troy started talking about having kids... Before everything started... A baby would just seal the deal, complete their happiness... But then Troy started acting weird and Gabriella abandoned the idea of becoming a mother. But now she was pregnant! And she couldn't be more thrilled and happy about it! Troy and herself would be parents of a little baby! If that didn't pull him into his senses for good then what would? She smiled widely at Troy's reaction **"I'm pregnant! We are having a baby"** she said feeling happier and excited just by saying it

Troy looked at Gabriella, trying to process what she told him... She was pregnant... They were having a baby... A family... But then the inevitable thoughts crossed his mind... And how did he really know if the baby was really his? She's been sleeping around... It might be one of those guys... He felt like if someone had punched him hard in the stomach... He looked at Gabriella and his face someone became emotionless... If the kid wasn't his, he wasn't planning on recognizing it! No way he was going to let her charge him with a kid that wasn't his... **"We?" **he asked looking at her seriously

"**Yes. We"** Gabriella said **"I didn't make it alone... You were there... Remember?"** she asked looking at him weird, her hand gripping her stomach tightly now

"**I don't know... Was I?"** Troy asked coldly

It was Gabriella's turn to look at him dumbfounded now... What was he talking about? **"Troy what are you trying to say?"** she asked him feeling like if someone had hit her so hard in the stomach that she couldn't breath

"**That this kid might not be mine... How do you know that I am the father and not one of your fuck buddies?"** he asked her coldly

Gabriella's mouth dropped. Did she really hear what she heard? Her smile disappeared from her face and she stared at Troy blankly. And she could feel the anger slowly building up as well as tears... How dare he question that the child was his? She always imagined the day she would tell him they were going to have a child differently... That he would sweep her off her feet and kiss her breathless and then they would start imagining their life with the little baby around the house... They would debate on whether it was a boy or a girl, until they finally agreed that they would both adore it no matter what the sex, and then start thinking of names, and spend the whole day into each other's arm...

But she was brutally pulled out of her fantasy once the words left his mouth... She shook her head as if trying to see if she heard correctly. Who was he?! She looked at him without saying anything. Her mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound coming out of it

"**I would never... I... Troy it's yours!"** she said finding hard to talk. She felt a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She was trying hard not to cry

Troy could see her smile disappearing and tears welling up in her eyes and he bit his lip. He knew that what he said was kind of harsh but he had every right to doubt that the child was his. Yes, he brought this to himself with the cheating on her and all, and he agreed at her whole getting even plan but now there was a baby involved! That complicated things to a certain extend! He couldn't just recognize someone else's child as his and pretend that is all good! First of all it wouldn't be fair for the child nor himself! When he heard what Gabriella said he shook his head

"**And how can you tell Gabriella? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm not the only one you've slept with over the last month"** he reasoned

Gabriella closed her eyes for a brief second before she exhaled deeply

"**You are the only one I slept with... I didn't sleep with anyone else... All those other dates were fake!"** she said with a low trembling voice. The masks had fallen. The truth was out. She couldn't let him believe that the baby wasn't his! It was HIS child! THEIR baby! He couldn't be under the false impression that he wasn't the father. She should have told him the truth when they slept together... She knew that now... That way her big news wouldn't be ruined by his doubts... She wouldn't be at the verge of tears now, instead of laughing and planning her future in his arms...

Troy's head snapped. At what she said... She didn't sleep with anyone else? What was she talking about? What about all those dates she went to? All those men that came to pick her up? What if she was just lying just to make him accept the kid? His mind was bombarded with millions thoughts... He was struggling inside on whether to believe her or not. He needed explanations. He needed answers

"**What do you mean the dates were fake?"** he asked looking at her


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** kellyharper, kaos2405, troyellabrie, HSMshortiee, xoxoBabyVxoxo, 2x, hms fan, Midnight113, pmturley, krfan, vanessalillymontez, R0CKSTAR14, Xxbestfriend1XX, xzanessaforeverxG **for your reviews!**

**First I would like to apologize because the previous chapter was short. Most of the reviews I got stated so. As I already explained though at the beginning of the previous chapter, I didn't have the time to write since a lot were going on, but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for another week for an update. I hope this one makes up for the last one. **

* * *

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_

Gabriella closed her eyes for a brief second before she exhaled deeply

"**You are the only one I slept with... I didn't sleep with anyone else... All those other dates were fake!"** she said with a low trembling voice. The masks had fallen. The truth was out. She couldn't let him believe that the baby wasn't his! It was HIS child! THEIR baby! He couldn't be under the false impression that he wasn't the father. She should have told him the truth when they slept together... She knew that now... That way her big news wouldn't be ruined by his doubts... She wouldn't be at the verge of tears now, instead of laughing and planning her future in his arms...

Troy's head snapped. At what she said... She didn't sleep with anyone else? What was she talking about? What about all those dates she went to? All those men that came to pick her up? What if she was just lying just to make him accept the kid? His mind was bombarded with millions thoughts... He was struggling inside on whether to believe her or not. He needed explanations. He needed answers

"**What do you mean the dates were fake?"** he asked looking at her

* * *

Gabriella shook her head as another sigh escaped her lips. She looked around her and collapsed on the nearest chair and hid her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down. It was now or never. She had to finally open her mouth and tell him the truth. The whole truth. She thought that her marriage was ruined before with his cheating and all, but now she was realizing that this could ruin them for good... She was trying to make things better but apparently things took the wrong turn and were now becoming worse! The realization hit her... Did she destroy everything herself with her thirst for revenge and to turn Troy's mind around? What if he didn't believe her now? What if he still thought, after she explained everything, that the baby wasn't his? What if he thought she was lying to him? What if he didn't believe her?! Well... She would have to bring the big guns out

"**I mean that it was all set up. So you would come back to your senses!"** she said sighing leaning back on the chair, her eyes closed

Troy heard what she said and he looked at her... How could this all be set up? And even if it was set up, he did go out with those guys... How did he know that nothing happened? How could he know that nothing happened?!

"**Care to explain that please? Even if it was all set up, you still went out with those guys" **Troy told her.

Gabriella let what seemed to be the hundredth sigh since the moment of her big announcement. It was time to show she had guts. Time to come clean about everything. Lay her cards on the table and admit the whole truth... Whatever result that would bring. It would either be good or bad. She didn't know, but she hoped that he would remember who she was and believe her. Trust her! Yes, she had lost her trust in him bust she was trying to open up and let him in again... Trust him as well, like she used to, before all those exterior factors, like his fame, girls throwing themselves at him, their works, busy schedules and all the things that made them drift apart.

She didn't know why, but her mind suddenly traveled back in time... To her first summer in Albuquerque... When she worked at Lava Springs as a lifeguard. Her first break up with Troy... Their reconciliation... The first kiss... Why couldn't things be as simple as it was back then? Why couldn't they forget everything just by singing to each other and leave the past behind? Why did they let their relationship come to this point? To the point where Gabriella had to come up with a whole scheme to bring her husband back to her, and where because of that scheme he now doubted that the baby she was carrying was his...

_Troy came on the stage, nervous as ever... He had learned the new song a few minutes ago... Why on earth did Sharpay decided to change the freaking song in the last minute?! What was wrong with "You are the music in me?"... Well in second thought he was kind of glad she changed it... "You are the music in me, was his song with Gabriella... Gabriella... Since the moment she left he felt empty inside and snapped out of his daze, realizing how he's been treating his friends, and realizing what was important to him after all... He look down at the audience, able to see his parents, the Evans family, the scouts from U of A... He nodded to Kelsi and she started playing the notes of Everyday... Where the hell was Sharpay? Probably still in her dressing room changing clothes. Again!_

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can _

_Troy sang his part of the song, waiting to see from where the Drama Queen would appear. Hoping that she would indeed appear and this wasn't a trick to get back at him for refusing to perform at the last minute_

_Make it last forever  
and never give it back _

_Gabriella's voice filled the space, and Troy shocked, searched for a sign of her in the crowd, his heart beating fast. Suddenly there she was... Clattered in a white knee length dress, walking towards the stage, towards him... Looking as beautiful as ever!_

_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at _

_Troy went down the few steps of the stage holding his hand out for her to take... A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of the T necklace he had given her, and which she gave back to him when she left, around her neck again_

_Because this moment's really all we have _

_They both sang in unison, as Gabriella gave Troy her hand and brought her close to him. The music bridge gave the couple a few seconds to hug each other before Troy helped her up on the stage and they both started singing_

**_Troy_**_  
Everyday of our lives,_

**_Gabriella_**_  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**_Troy_**_  
Gonna run_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
While we're young  
and keep the faith_

**_Troy_**_  
Everyday_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

**_Gabriella_**_  
Take my hand_

**_Troy_**_  
Together we will celebrate_

**_Gabriella_**_  
Celebrate!_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
Oh, everyday_

**_Gabriella_**_  
They say that you should follow_

**_Troy_**_  
And chase down what you dream,_

**_Gabriella_**_  
But if you get lost and lose yourself_

**_Troy_**_  
What does is really mean?_

**_Gabriella_**_  
No matter where we're going_

**_Troy_**_  
It starts from where we are_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
of our lives_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday_

**_Troy_**_  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
together we  
will celebrate_

**_Gabriella_**_  
Oh, everyday_

**_Troy_**_  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_

**_Gabriella_**_  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

**_Troy_**_  
Everyday of our lives_

**_Gabriella_**_  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

**_Troy_**_  
Gonna run while we're young_

**_Troy + Gabriella_**_  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

**_Choir_**_  
__Everyday of our lives  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
__Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Everyday!  
Live everyday  
Love everyday  
Live everyday  
Love everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday_

**_Gabriella_**_  
Everyday_

Gabriella smiled at the memory, but then she remembered that Troy was waiting for an explanation from her. Why couldn't things be like they used to be again? Gabriella took a deep breath, searching in her mind on how to start explaining to him everything

"**I was sick and tired of your cheating... Hurt and neglected... But I still loved you... So I decided that it was about I did something about it... And I did... I came up with this whole plan, on making you believe I've slept with other people, to make you see the other side of the coin. To feel what I've been feeling this whole time, so you would finally understand the damage you were causing..."** Gabriella started talking, processing everything on her mind... She had to make her case and win the judges, like she did in court... Well in this case Troy... She could argue both sides of the story and that was to her advantage...

"**So... I asked for Sharpay's and Taylor's help... And they agreed to help me with the whole thing... And later Jeremy... My colleague from work... Remember the first guy? Alex? He is working with Sharpay and he is gay..."** she said again. She closed her eyes for a while, before continuing...

"**Most of the guys were gay, friends of Sharpay or Jeremy, which both him and his boyfriend Andrew were two of the dates. And the others already taken, friends of Taylor... With the permission of their girlfriends or fiances of course. Well, the taken ones would come pick me up so you would see them, then go spend time with their other halves, while I'd be at Sharpay's or Taylor's and when it would be time for the supposed "date" to be over they would bring me back home and pull a whole act because I knew you would be at the window observing my every move. As for the gay ones... Well let's just say I visited every theater, cinema, art and photography gallery there is, no complaints there..."** she finished. She slowly raised her eyes to see him. To see his expression... Just one look in his eyes would tell her if he believed her or not... And if he would forgive her about setting this whole thing up, or not... At the time, it seemed as the only solution... But now she could see that she could simply have packed her things and left for a while... That would probably, and hopefully, had the same effect on him... But that way, he wouldn't understand how much she was hurting while he was out, living his life without her, and with other women...

Troy listened to everything Gabriella said, trying to process everything and understand what she was saying... All this was a set up?! Well, if what she was saying was the truth, he totally deserved it... But still... That "what if" was still turning in his mind torturing him. He needed proof, that what she was saying was truth... He needed to know for sure, before making a huge mistake... Because taking this child as his when it's not, it would be a huge mistake, not only for him, but for the child as well...

Gabriella could see what was going on in his mind... She could tell that he didn't fully believe her... She felt the knot in her stomach becoming tighter and the lump in her throat bigger, as her tears were threatening to fall now...

"**You still don't believe me"** she said with a breathless, barely audible voice **"Ask Chad... He saw me at his house with Taylor the nights I was supposed to be on a "date"** she said shaking her head

"**Wait... Chad KNEW about this?"** Troy asked dumbfounded.

He couldn't believe that his BEST FRIEND knew about the whole thing and didn't say a word to him! Wasn't he supposed to tell him everything concerning him? How could he let him go through this hell and not say anything?! And worse... How could he sit there and see Troy getting tortured, listening to him complaining about the whole situation but keeping his mouth shut?!

"**Yes, he did. Because he could see the way you were acting and wanted his REAL friend back. Not the arrogant bastard you had became over the last year..."** Gabriella said.

She knew that her words were harsh, but she couldn't help it... She was hurt once again. He didn't believe her... Everything was lost now... She had ruined her marriage with her own hands... Troy didn't want his own baby... She shook her headbitterly before she got up and headed out of the living room

Troy saw her getting up and heading out of the living room. Where was she going?

"**Where are you going?" **He asked her

Gabriella turned around and looked at him for a second without talking

"**If you don't believe me, and need others to confirm my story for you, then everything is lost... The trust is lost... I have no business in here whatsoever... So I'm leaving... I'll go pack my things"** she stated.

The tears were now falling freely and silently from Gabriella's eyes, burning her cheeks, but she didn't even care to hide them or wipe them away... She was expecting to hear something from him, but a few seconds passed in silence. She just smiled sadly and turned around, continuing her way upstairs without saying a word

Troy just stood there, watching her climbing the steps... In a while she would disappear from his vision... Suddenly, something inside him snapped. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going to let her walk out of his life like that? What the heck was he thinking?!

"**GABRIELLA WAIT!" **he shouted as he started running up the stairs trying to catch up with her


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any HSM rights or ABBA song rights. HSM belongs to it's rightful owners. Disney Corporations, Kenny Ortega etc etc**(lets be realistic here people! If I owned any HSM would I seriously be here? :P )

**Thank you to:** R0CKSTAR14, kaos2405, HSMshortiee, Xxbestfriend1XX, xzanessaforeverxG, kellyharper, AddyD90, hms fan, vampiregurl, zanessafan14, Midnight113, Huni-Bun17, oilfan91 ** for your reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update but I never thought that I would be so busy during the holidays... But I guess you all know how that is! Plus my muse kind of died on me over the last few days, which is not good since I have a Role Play site to maintain as well (link is in my profile if anyone's interested to check it out)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!! **

* * *

_**Recap from previous chapter:**_

The tears were now falling freely and silently from Gabriella's eyes, burning her cheeks, but she didn't even care to hide them or wipe them away... She was expecting to hear something from him, but a few seconds passed in silence. She just smiled sadly and turned around, continuing her way upstairs without saying a word

Troy just stood there, watching her climbing the steps... In a while she would disappear from his vision... Suddenly, something inside him snapped. What the hell was he doing? Was he really going to let her walk out of his life like that? What the heck was he thinking?!

"**GABRIELLA WAIT!"** he shouted as he started running up the stairs trying to catch up with her

* * *

Gabriella could feel her heart breaking... Really breaking, into a million little pieces... For one more time he had shattered her dreams and stepped over her heart breaking it... Was that really the Troy she fell in love with, all those years ago? Was this man that was doubting that the baby she was carrying the same boy that changed her whole world?! She kept climbing the stairs but not really looking where she was going... Her vision was blur from the tears that filled her eyes... She felt the knot at the pit of her stomach becoming tighter... Part of the fault was hers... She could have just handled things way differently... She could have simply packed her things and left the house for a period of time. That would have passed the point across to him as well... But no... She had to teach him a lesson as well... Make him feel the pain she felt, instead of her being the bigger person in the situation. And now everything was turning against her. Instead of her being the accuser, she now found herself in the place of the accused one! And without really being guilty, but because she caused him to think she was guilty... Troy had changed but apparently she had changed as well... What had happened to the girl she used to be? The person she used to be in high school? Had her job turned her into a different person? Did she really become like everyone else? Gabriella used to be so much different! She always tried to see the good side in everything, always tried to be the bigger person, always had something nice to say for everyone, always tried to help everyone... But that girl was apparently gone... All this time she was blaming Troy for changing his ways but what if she was the one who changed first and caused her husband to change as well?

Now she was realizing everything but apparently now it was too late to fix things... So she had to be brave for once again in her life and accept the hit with dignity. She was going to be a single mom? So be it! He wouldn't beg for Troy to believe her and recognize their child! If he didn't know her anymore and didn't believe her then he didn't deserve this baby and her baby didn't deserve a father like that... Her child deserved a proper father figure! She had grew up without hers so she always imagined how it would be when she had her own family... She had all those fantasies of the three of them going to the park, having family dinners, playing together... But apparently he or she would get to grow up without one as well... But at least she remembered her father, she had memories of him and her father had died... How was she going to explain her kid when the questions would start floating that the father wanted nothing to do with it... A deep exhale left Gabriella's lips as she kept going up the stairs, feeling her body suddenly heavy... She suddenly heard Troy calling her name, telling her to wait but she shook her head as she continued her way... What? He wanted to throw more hurtful words at her? Weren't everything he already said and did enough?

Gabriella was finally closer to the door of the room, so the only thing left for her to do was simply open it get in,pack her belongings and leave that house! And that's what she was about to do, when she suddenly felt Troy's hand on her waist spinning her around, and before she even had the chance to react she felt him crushing his lips on hers, kissing her hard. This was totally confusing... It was the complete opposite from his previous reaction! She didn't know what to think of it or how to react! She felt his one hand behind her neck as the other one was gripping her waist, and she couldn't help but take a step closer to him, responding to his kiss. Well, actually that was the initial reaction she expected from him! The one he should have had when she told him that she was pregnant and that she was carrying their child... They child they both wanted so much all this time and that had finally come!

Troy called at her to wait but instead he watched as she continued descending up the stairs... He had finally snapped out of it! What the hell was he doing? This was Gabriella! She would NEVER ever lie to him... If she was saying that she didn't sleep with anyone else he ought to believe her! Especially since, apparently all their friends were part of that plan of hers... Plus, if he wasn't an asshole his wife wouldn't have to come up with a plan like that to bring him to his senses... Everything was his fault. Everything! Gabriella was just trying to make him see how much it hurt her when he would go out with all those women and never come home in nights because he was busy laying in someone else's bed except his own! He brought this to himself! And now his beautiful wife came to him with the best news she could have possibly told him, that they were going to be parents, and he did what? He was simply being an ass once again spoiling this for Gabriella... He knew how much she wanted a kid, hell, he wanted it probably more! A little child that would fill their house with toys and happy voices and kids giggles...

Troy let himself fall in a small day dream. If it was a boy then he would teach it how to play basketball like his dad, and it would become his favorite sport... Troy would take him to all the games, always the best court seats... And if it was a girl... Then she would be a beauty just like her mother and exceptionally intelligent, so much that everyone would admire her... And when it would be her time to start dating... Then damn the bastard that would dare to lay hands on his princess! Troy suddenly snapped from his day dream and ran up the stairs... He had to stop her with any cause! He couldn't just let his wife and his unborn child walk out of his life just like that! The thought of losing Gabriella was unbearable, but the thought of losing Gabriella and their baby was something that would drive him insane! He wanted to meet his child! He wanted to be there to watch it growing up! He wanted to be there for Gabriella throughout her pregnancy, be with her when she felt the first kick, holding her hand when they went to the doctor to hear the baby's heart beat and of course be there for her when she gave birth... They were a two in one package now... And they were both his whole world... The only thing he would care about from now on.

So he did the only thing he could think of in order to stop her from walking out of his life, for good. He ran up the stairs and gripped her waist from behind before turning her around and crushing his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely... When he felt her stepping closer to him and responding to his kiss he smiled against her lips, before he picked her up and spun her around, not breaking the kiss. When need for oxygen was needed he pulled back and looked down at her smiling, his lips tingling from the loss of contact, already missing the feeling of his lips moving against hers. Damn oxygen!

Gabriella looked up at him confused, trying to understand what was that all about... She was the pregnant one but he was the one with the mood swings? She shook her head and took a step back from him... She didn't have the strength for his games... She felt defeated... Worn out... His words still echoing through her ears and piercing her like knives...

Troy watched as she got serious... He knew that his words had hurt her. Once again... But he believed her now... He really did... And he knew that everything she did, she did for him... To teach him a lesson. Open up his eyes and make him see the damage he was causing to his relationship, his marriage, Gabriella and his relationships with his friends in general... His best friend has been avoiding him for the last few weeks... They became distant... And he and Chad were attached at the him since kindergarten. That was saying something! That, and the fact that his best friend knew about Gabriella's plan and he didn't say anything to him, simply because he saw, like everyone else after all, that Gabriella was right and that Troy had become a dick!

Gabriella had taken extreme measures, but it hard worked... He had realized how much damage he had caused... He felt what his wife was feeling, he hurt like she was hurting... He had hes reality check. The bitch slap he needed to wake him up from his daze... Fame wasn't forever, it would wear out, but his friends and family would always be there... If he didn't drive them away that was...

Troy let out a sigh and looked at Gabriella. **"I believe you."** was the only thing he said **"I really do!"** he added as a small smile appeared on his lips again, hoping that Gabriella would believe him, unlike him, and that she would forgive him... For everything he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! **

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I feel bad for it, but I was in the middle of exams at the university so I was studying and I couldn't update. Plus because of stress I was going through a dry period and I almost end up at the hospital, so you all get the point. BUT! Now my exams are over and I already started the new chapter, so expect it to be out in the next couple of days! Also, this is going to be the chapter before the final one, so I'll make my best to make it as long as possible to repay you for the long wait! **

**I hope you don't hate me! **


End file.
